Hinata et l'Akatsuki : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !
by yuki1706
Summary: Hyuga Hinata , digne héritière du clan Hyuga à une mission de la plus haute importance ... Espionnez deux traitres de Konoha qui semblent etre de meche avec l'Akatsuki . Mais que va t'il se passez quand Hinata se fait capturer par l'organisation...? As t'elle de mystérieux liens avec eux...? Vous saurez tout ceci en suivant cette histoire ... Rating M car risque de Lemon ! Fiction
1. Chapter 1

Oyé Oyé , gentes dames et bons messieurs , j'annonce ici la création d'une nouvelle fiction sur Naruto ! ^^ tout de suite le descriptif :  
Titre : L'Akatsuki : pour le meilleur et pour le pire !  
Personnage principal : Hyuga Hinata  
Personnages secondaires : L'Akatsuki , Neji , Naruto et les gens de Konoha  
Temps du récit : Présent et imparfait  
Couples : Oui , plein dont quelques un assez insolites ^^'  
Thème : Humour , triste mais surement Death fic à la fin , mélange de pleins de thèmes .

Voila j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira , bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La mission d'Hinata.

Aujourd'hui je me lève de bonne humeur, j'ouvre ma fenêtre et le soleil est bien là ! Réchauffant ma douce peau … Je me laisse allée a fermer les yeux mais ...

Pas le temps pour les rêveries ! Tsunade-sama ma assigné une mission. Je dois la rejoindre dans une heure à son bureau. Je file prendre une douche, m'habille en vitesse et prépare mon sac. Une fois le tout fini, je descends en bas. Tiens Neji est réveillé ? Il semble vouloir me parler

Bonjour Hinata-sama ! Tout va bien ? Me demanda-t-il, d'humeur gaie

Tout va bien ! merci neji-nii-san . Répondis-je. Étonnée par sa bonne humeur

J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une mission à faire seule. Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta t'il

Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais prouver au clan que je suis digne d'être une Hyuga ! Fis-je, déterminée.

Soit ! Tu m'as l'air bien résolue. Alors je compte sur toi, fais bien attention. Dit-il, sérieux.

Il part en me souhaitant bonne chance. Il a vraiment changé, il est devenu tellement gentil ! C'est bien la seule personne que j'aime dans le clan avec ma petite sœur... Je vérifie une dernière fois que je n'aie rien oublié et je pars vers le bureau de Tsunade-sama .

Je toque avant d'entrer.

Entrez ! Fit elle.

J'entre, son bureau est bien rangé, aucun papier ne traîne et aucune bouteille de saké à l'horizon … Est-ce vraiment le bureau de Tsunade-sama ? J'émis un petit rire discret mais l'hokage me rappelle à l'ordre .

Bonjour Hinata , je t'en prie installe toi . Dit t'elle d'une voix douce .

Je m'installe et l'écoute attentivement .

Voici ta mission , tu pars aux alentours du Pays du vent en reconnaissance . Deux ninjas de Konoha semblent erre de mèche avec L'akatsuki , tu devras les espionner et recueillir la moindre information sur leur trahison et aussi sur l'akatsuki . C'est une mission de rang A donc une mission dangereuse mais j'ai confiance en toi , Hinata . As tu une question ? Me demanda t'elle , extrêmement sérieuse .

Bien . Alors tu peux disposer , ta mission commence dès maintenant ! Conclue t'elle en souriant .

Me voici aux portes de konoha , je salue les gardes et pars le byakugan déjà activé . Je saute d'arbre en arbre mais prends de courtes pauses régulièrement . Cela fait trois heures que je cours sans relâche et je suis presque à l'endroit de la mission ! Je m'arrête et m'assois tranquillement dos à un rocher , toujours à l'affût du moindre mouvement suspect . Je scrute les alentours et tout à coup ! Je perçois deux chakras , deux hommes … Mais se sont les ninjas de Konoha ! Je dis bye bye à la pause et suit leurs chakras .

Ils semblent attendre . Je me cache derrière un arbre tout en les observant...

Nous sommes au point de rendez vous . Fit le 1er ninja , à l'encontre de son camarade

Oui , attendons les . Répondit le 2ème ninja .

Peut être cinq minutes a près , je distingua deux énormes masses de chakra arrivé... Je les reconnais

Ils sont de l'akatsuki ! L'un est très grand et l'autre est plut petit … Le grand porte une épée enveloppée de bandages , bizarre... L'autre n'a pas de signes distincts .

Les ninjas les virent et furent soudainement stressés , des gouttes de sueurs perlent de leur front .

Le 1er Nukenin prit la parole

Alors ou sont nos infos sur Kyubi ? Fit il , un sourire carnassier collé au visage .

Je me souviens ! C'est Hoshigaki Kisame , l'un des sept épéistes de la brume . Il fait vraiment peur avec sa tête lui … Je dois à tout pris masquer mon chakra pour éviter de me faire repérer ! Mais qui est son partenaire ? Reste à savoir …

Euh … en fait .. Nous ne les avons pas . Nous en sommes vraiment désolés . Firent les ninjas , en chœur .

Eh bien , mourrez alors ! Dit Kisame , suivi d'un rire de psychopathe! Je frissonne à ce rire …

Il défit son épée de ses bandages et abat un violent coup sur les deux chuunin . Malgré mon dégoût je regarde fixement la scène . Le plus petit des nukenins regarde aussi , sans bouger . Aucune rection ? Il lève la tête vers moi , sait il que je suis la ?! Il me regarde , Mince ! Ces yeux ...c'est le sharingan ! Ca ne peut etre qu' Itachi Uchiwa !

Sans m'attarder , je m'éloigne rapidement d'eux . Je cours moins vite mon byakugan me fatigue terriblement … je tourne la tête pour surveiller mes arrières quand je cogne quelque chose !

On est perdue , ma petite hinata ? Me demanda il , d'un ton sarcastique .

Je suis apeurée , son aura est vraiment malfaisante . Mon corps tremble sans le vouloir...

Comment vous me.. me..connaissez ? Fis je , en bégayant reprenant ainsi ma vielle habitude

Oh tu t'en souviendras rapidement . Il me dit ça en riant légèrement .

Qu'est ce que j'aie à voir avec un criminel comme lui , moi ?!

Que..Que voulez vous dire par la ?

Rien , absolument rien . Je t'emmène avec moi …

Non ! Répon

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de répliqué car il me donne un violent coup dans la nuque .

Ma vue se brouille et je tombe au sol , évanouie .

* * *

Voila très long 1er chapitre mais j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez moi une petite review ^^ A bientôt pour le 2ème chapitre !


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonsoir ! J'ai mis du temps à écrire ce 2ème chapitre pour qu'il soit bien meilleur que le 1er alors le voila ! ^^ Je réponds aux reviews ici et se sera toujours le cas :)

Vivi6 : Merci pour ta review ! ^^ c'est vrai que Hinata avec L'Akatsuki est un choix plutôt original ! La suite arrive ici bas haha ^^

Harley : Hi ! Le Sasuke/Hinata est assez fréquent et je t'avoue aussi que je ne comprendrais jamais la logique mais bon ils sont mignons ^^ Pour ce qui est de hinata et l'Akatsuki j'ai déjà lue quelques fics ou OS dessus mais ils étaient souvent en Anglais alors je me suis dis que je pourrais aussi tenter de développer ces personnages avec mon scénario :) Pour ce qui est des fautes , je me suis relue beaucoup de fois pourtant mais je sais que le chapitre en était rempli... Je vais faire mieux et peut etre faire appel a un(e) beta , tu as raison ;) Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tes précieux conseils et Bonne continuation a toi aussi !

guillox23 : Salut ! Merci ! Oui pauvre Hinata... mais tu verras , la suite devrait te plaire autant que ce 1er chapitre ! :)

hinata169 : Merci ! ^^

Merci à vous pour ces reviews et Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 2

POV ITACHI

Je la soulève délicatement et la met sur mon épaule . Wouah elle est légère … J'attends Kisame qui me rejoint assez vite .

-C'est qui , cette fille ? Demande t'il étonné .

-Hyuga Hinata . Fis je .

-Pourquoi tu la prends avec nous ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas . Mais si je devais trouver une raison je dirais qu'elle à des compétences en médecine assez bonne et elle possède le byakugan . Réponds dis je , ne voulant pas me justifier sur mes actes .

-Mais Pein voudra ?

-Ce qu'il est pénible ! Je vais quand même lui répondre .

-On verra bien . Dis je coupant court à toutes discussions .

On se mit en marche tranquillement vers le repère . Elle est toujours évanouie . J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller , je n'ai pas envie de la porter tout le long du trajet bien qu'elle soit un poids plume...

Deux heures plus tard...

POV HINATA

J'ouvre les yeux lentement...Je me sens ballottée comme si on me porte . Kisame me remarque , malheureusement...

-Bien dormi , ma jolie ? Questionna t'il

-Oui... acquiesçais je , encore sonnée

L'Uchiwa me jette à terre sans que je m'y attende , veut-il vraiment que je marche ?!

-Maintenant que tu es réveillée , tu peux marcher . Fit il , avec ce timbre de voix froid , pour ne pas changer .

Je me relève doucement et commence à marcher . Je ne marche pas longtemps car nous sommes arrivés au repère des déserteurs .

Itachi forme des signes et la roche du repère s'ouvre finement , histoire que seuls nos corps puissent passer . L'intérieur est très sombre , j'en ai presque la chair de poule …

On arrive dans une gigantesque salle ou se situe une assez grande table , des lanternes éclairent faiblement la pièce . J'examine du regard les alentours quand une voix grave me coupe dans mon observation , mais qui est-ce ?

-Itachi , Kisame ? Qu'en est t'il de votre mission ? Fit la mystérieuse voix , une voix d'homme .

-Nous n'avons pas obtenu d'informations sur Kyubi mais on a ramené un p'tit souvenir ! Fit le requin , en ricanant .

Une ombre s'approche , est ce l'homme à la voix mystérieuse ?

-Oh une Hyuga ? Pas mal . s'étonna l'homme , Elle pourra servir en tant que médic-nin … finit il .

C'est un homme de taille moyenne avec les cheveux roux , il a le visage rempli de piercing ! Une aura sombre émane de lui mais je ressens une infime parcelle de gentillesse , c'est étonnant venant d'un meurtrier pareil...

Il me pose plusieurs questions , disons formelles . Je compte y répondre , bien entendu. Je vais la jouer coopérative et voir après pour m'évader , ca ne va pas etre facile...

-Ton prénom ?

Hi..Hinata .

Ton âge ?

-17 ans .

-Tes mensurations ?

Je m'étrangle ! Comment ose t'il me demandé ça ?! Je rougis et lui réponds en bégayant de plus en plus mais étrangement , je n'ai pas peur . Je me sens plus plutôt à l'aise...

-On pose..pas..pas ce genre de..de.. questions ! M'écriais je , toute rouge et fâchée .

\- mais je rigole voyons ! fit il , en explosant de rire

Et dire que c'est lui le chef de l'Akatsuki , je ne l'imaginait pas du tout comme ca... Exploser de rire , meme les grands criminels en sont capables ? L'ironie est palpable...

-Pein ! Appela une voix féminine .

Pein sursaute et se retourne vivement

Une jeune femme s'approche , elle à les yeux marrons tirant au orange et cheveux bleus foncés presque violet , elle est assez grande et plutôt fine . Elle est d'une beauté sidérante !

-Ha..Konan , c'est toi ! Tu rentres plutôt que prévu n'est ce pas ? Haha … dit Pein , en souriant mais en paniquant intérieurement .

Elle se retourne , me regarde fixement

-Qui es tu ? Me demande t'elle , elle a une voix si douce , si apaisante je ne peux etre froide avec elle

-Hyuga Hinata , enchantée de vous rencontrer Konan-san ! Fis je , tout en m'inclinant . Autant la jouée gentille , je gagne leur confiance et après je rentre à Konoha saine et sauve .

Elle me réponds avec un fin sourire et part .

' -Voici Konan , mon binôme dans l'organisation . Tu verras elle est froide aux premiers abords mais au fond elle est très douce et gentille ' m'expliqua Pein

Je l'écoute que d'une oreille car à coté j'entends de petites explosions , des bruits de verre qui cassent et autres sons étranges …

Il soupire bruyamment . Je lui demande d'où proviennent ces bruitages

' -Ah ne fais pas attention , ça doit être Deidara et Hidan qui se chamaillent comme d'habitude...' me rassure t'il , toujours avec un petit soupir à la fin

Deidara, Hidan ? J'ai déjà entendu parlé d'eux. Deidara est un nukenin d'Iwa et Hidan je ne sais que des choses sur sa religion glauque et son dieu, Jashin.

' -Je dois te laisser, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler. En attendant visite les locaux et tache de ne pas te faire tuer au coin d'un couloir ! ' m'indiqua le Chef , son corps se dissipant rapidement avec un justu .

Je sortis alors de la grande salle et me dirigea vers un grand couloir, avec plusieurs portes quand le bruit d'explosion se rapproche rapidement ! Je cours dans le sens inverse mais l'explosion m'atteins quand même, je m'éclate sur le sol. ' -Pff t'es nul Barbie ! te n'arrive même pas à me toucher avec tes explosions ! ' '- Qui tu traites de Barbie, connard ?! Attends voir que je t'explose la tronche ! ' répliqua l'autre

Je n'osais pas me relever en plus je ne pouvais pas , ma cheville était mal tombée et s'était tordue ! Évidemment, ils se rapprochaient à grands pas et moi j'étais par terre comme une vielle chaussette à tenter de me relever...

' -Hey, Barbie je crois qu'on n'est pas seuls dans ce couloir ! Ça sent la jeune vierge fraîche ' fis Hidan en humant l'air .

Comment parlait-il de moi, celui-là ! C'est un pervers !

Deidara soupira fortement et dit ' -t'es qu'un gros pervers. Allons voir qui est alors , cette ' jeune vierge fraîche ' ! ' Ils approchèrent à grands pas … Je fermai les yeux , la peur m'envahissant...

Je sentis un souffle sur mon visage, j'ouvris alors les yeux prudemment. Hidan était penché sur moi et me regardait, un sourire pervers collé au visage.

' -Tu n'es pas de l'Akatsuki, que fais-tu ici ? ' Me demanda t'il.

' -Eh bien..je.. Itachi-san m'a amenée ici après m'avoir kidnappée.' Fis je , intimidée.

Deidara , derrière Hidan, me regardait avec un air suspicieux puis finalement me tendit la main gentiment

' -Pein as eu le temps de me parler de toi, tu dois etre la Hyuga vu tes yeux hm. Je suis ravi de t'avoir parmi nous hm ! ' S'exclama Deidara.

' -Moi de même , Dei-deidara-san ' répondis je étonnée par sa gentillesse .

Hidan , toujours derrière Deidara me regardait bizarrement , c'est comme si il me dévore des yeux … Mon corps tremble sans le vouloir

' Oi Hidan ! Ne fais lui fais pas peur ok ? ' gronda Deidara .

Celui-ci s'en va non sans me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille

' Fais bien attention à toi , je suis pas si tendre quand il s'agit de chasser le gibier...' me susurra t'il d'une voix sensuelle mais qui n'en restait pas moins froide...

Un frisson me parcourt tout le corps

Deidara me prends la main et me conduit loin de cet horrible personnage qu'est Hidan...

' -Je suis désolé ce n'est pas l'accueil que tu espérais hein ? Hidan est très particulier alors à l'avenir évite de trainer toute seule dans les couloirs surtout près de sa chambre , il en va de ta survie hm ! m'expliqua t'il , très sérieux .

Ma durée de vie à L'Akatsuki est aussi faible que la durée de vie d'une mouche...

Voila le chapitre 2 est fini ! J'espère que vous l'avez autant apprécier que le 1er ! Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :D

( Et pschiit ! Laissez une review c'est gratuit et ca me permet de m'améliorer , Bisous ! :D )


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir d'Itachi

Bonjour tout le monde ! Eh oui ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas poster et en particulier mis à jour cette fiction ! Je n'avais plus tellement d'inspiration et je voulais me concentrer sur d'autres histoires mais cette fois je suis de retour en forme et avec l'inspi à 100% ! Bref j'ai pas mal modifier l'histoire et certains trucs donc je vous explique ça tout de suite :

-Les temps de conjugaison . Avant c'était du présent maintenant c'est passé simple et imparfait ( je préfère écrire avec ces deux temps )

-Les thèmes . Avant je voulais partir sur de l'humour avec les membres de l'Akatsuki tous drôles et barrés mais je trouve que ça colle pas . Il y aura toujours de la romance hein bien entendu et d'humour aussi mais ça ne sera pas le thème principal .

-le comportement de Pein . Oui en parle parce que j'ai bien déconné quand même sur ça xD Donc la dans ce chapitre 3, on va voir le vrai Pein, intransigeant et sérieux au possible . Bien que vous verrez par la suite que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas mais je ne vous en dis pas plus .

Sinon pour clarifier aussi, Hinata sera «maltraitée» dans ce chapitre et ceux qui suivent mais c'est normal elle est quand même avec les pires criminels du monde ! XD et puis comme je change de thème, ce sera pas tout rose pour elle . La pauvre... comme je l'adore j'aime bien la voir souffrir ^^'

Je n'ai plus qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Hinata et L'akatsuki : Pour le meilleur et pour le pire !**

 **Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir d'Itachi, aucune échappatoire...**

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, à essayer d'estimer ma durée de vie ici quand Deidara haussa la voix d'un coup .

-Oi tu m'écoutes ?! S'exclama t'il en passant la main devant mon visage

-Oui ! Pardon j'étais dans mes pensées désolée... répondis-je en rougissant .

-Ouais j'ai pu voir ca hm . Bref je dois te conduire au bureau du Leader, il souhaite te voir . M'expliqua Deidara en commençant à avancer .

Je le suivis sans un mot à distance raisonnable . Quelque part j'avais un peu peur de revoir Pein, il était gentil et drôle quand je l'ai rencontré mais quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas la même chose la...

Nous arrivâmes devant une simple porte grise . Deidara partit, me laissant seule et je toqua doucement .

-Entrez ! Ordonna la voix du Leader .

-Bonjour, vous souhaitiez me voir ? M'enquis-je en rentrant dans le bureau .

-Oui, assis toi . Alors tu dois te demander pourquoi tu es ici n'est ce pas ? Demanda le Leader en joignant ses mains . J'hocha la tête pour acquiescer .

-C'est simple . Il me semble que tu viens de Konoha et que tu connais le Jinchuuriki de Kyubi donc je veux des informations sur sa force ou toute autre chose le concernant même la plus futile . Bien que des informations sur Konoha me seraient utiles aussi .

J'écarquilla les yeux . Je connaissais bien Naruto-Kun mais je n'avais que très peu d'idées sur sa véritable force, de plus ce n'est pas comme si j'allais leur dire ce que je savais sur lui... Le leader soupira, il attendait une réponse .

-Bon tu ne sembles pas être très coopérative mais j'ai quelqu'un pour te faire parler .

Je le regarda attentivement, la peur commençant à monter . Il ferma les yeux et tint sa tête pendant quelques minutes, que faisait-il ? Je sursauta quand Itachi apparut mystérieusement dans la pièce .

-Tu sais ce que tu dois faire Itachi . Fis le Leader en fixant Itachi .

-Oui Leader-sama . Répondis Itachi en se tournant vers moi .

Non... Le sharingan ! C'était trop tard, j'étais tombée dans le monde d'Itachi Uchiha . Je rouvris les yeux et je me trouvais attachée sur une croix de bois . En face de moi, Itachi qui me fixait avec ses yeux rouges hypnotisants...

-Bienvenue Hinata . Alors la règle est simple ici . Tu parles et je ne te fais rien ou bien tu ne dis rien et tu souffres...horriblement . M'annonça Itachi .

-Je ne dirais rien du tout ! Criais-je, en prenant un peu confiance en moi .

-Tu as choisi l'option la plus douloureuse . Bien souffre alors . Me lança t'il .

Instantanément, je ressentis une vive douleur dans la tête avant que d'horribles images me parvinrent...

 **-Dans l'esprit d'Hinata-**

Je marche tranquillement dans Konoha, aujourd'hui est une belle journée ensoleillée ! Je n'ai pas de mission ces temps-ci donc la vie est plutôt calme . Soudain ! Le ciel s'assombrit et des tas d'ennemis venant de Kumo no Kuni nous assaillent, ils courent dans les rues et tuent tout le monde sur leurs passages ! Je dois me battre pour protéger Konoha, je rejoins Neji-nii-san et mon équipe qui combattent déjà les ninjas ennemis . J'arrive sur le terrain et le désastre est total . Il y a des armes et du sang partout ainsi que quelques corps inanimés au sol . Je me précipite pour relever leurs identités .

-Non...Non.. Murmurais-je, en pleurant.

Ce sont les corps de Neji-nii-san, Kiba, Shino et Kurenai-Sensei . Ils sont tous défigurés, leurs corps calcinés et rempli de sang .

-NOOOOOON ! Hurlais-je avec désespoir

 **-Du coté d'Itachi-**

-C'est bien souffre... laisse ton esprit se briser . Chuchotais-je en regardant Hinata se débattre violemment sur la croix .

 **-Dans l'esprit d'Hinata-**

Je pleure sans m'arrêter, je suis incapable de bouger, je tremble de partout . Je les ais perdus... A jamais . Je vois mes autres amis à coté se faire massacrer . Tenten manque d'attention et se prends un sabre dans le ventre... Ino se fait trancher la gorge... C'en est assez . Je ne veux qu'il y ait de morts, je ne veux plus souffrir .

Je ne sais a qui je m'adresse mais je crie, je crie à cette personne d'arrêter çà, cette tuerie .

-Du coté d'Itachi-

Je l'observait toujours quand d'un coup, elle ouvrit les yeux et me hurla dessus .

-ARRETEEEE ! Hurla t'elle .

Je fus surpris qu'avec son cri, une énorme onde blanche me poussa hors de son esprit .

Je rouvris les yeux mais dans la réalité cette fois-ci . Hinata semblait évanouie et Leader-sama, toujours assis derrière son bureau, attentait patiemment .

-Je me demande bien qu'elle était cette force qui m'a extirpé de son esprit... Elle qui est si faible, bizarre . Pensais-je .

Leader-sama me coupa dans mes pensées pour me demander si j'avais oui ou non trouver des informations sur Kyubi ou Konoha . Je lui expliqua que je lui ferais un rapport très bientôt avec les informations le temps que j'organise mes pensées, il acquiesça .

-Leader-sama, que fait-on d'elle ? Demandais-je en montrant Hinata .

-Pour l'instant amène la dans ta chambre . Je verrais ce qu'on fera d'elle après . Tu peux disposer .

Je pris Hinata dans mes bras, dans le style de mariée et quitta la pièce en direction de ma chambre .

Une fois arrivé dans ma chambre, je la déposa sur mon lit avant de m'asseoir à ses cotés . Je la détailla et caressa sa joue .

-Si fragile...

 **-Rêve d'Hinata-**

Aujourd'hui j'ai rendez-vous avec Naruto-kun sur le sommet ou se trouve les visages des Hokages . Je le vois qui m'attends déjà, je cours le rejoindre .

-Naruto-kun ! M'exclamais-je avec un sourire

-Oi ! Hinata ! Viens assis toi . Me propose t'il .

Je m'exécute et il se racle la gorge pour parler . Il veut surement m'annoncer quelque chose .

-Alors euh...Hinata-chan je veux sortir avec toi !

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que celui-ci se fait transpercer par une lame dans le dos ! Il s'écroule, mort . Je regarde avec peur le responsable et c'est... Itachi .

Je me réveilla en sursaut et en sueur . Itachi était a coté de moi, les bras croisés .

-Eh bien . Ton rêve ne semblait pas être très agréable . Constata il, en me fixant .

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire... Mais une minute ! Ou suis-je ? Fis-je en étudiant mon environnement .

-Dans ma chambre . Je t'ai ramenée ici .

Quelle ordure ! Après ce qu'il m'a fait subir... Il osa me ramener dans sa chambre . Et il faut que je rougisse en plus... Reprends toi Hinata !

-Bon si tu es réveillée, allons manger . C'est l'heure du dîner .

-Je-je ne vous suivrais pas . Dis-je en bégayant . Pas question de le suivre, je n'ai aucune confiance en lui...

Itachi soupira et s'approcha de moi dangereusement en agrippant ma gorge .

-Je te conseille de me suivre immédiatement si tu veux vivre . Déclara t'il, le ton menaçant .

Je me leva et le suivit sans faire de cérémonie . J'étais encore choquée de la manière dont il m'avait pris la gorge et le ton de sa voix, un vrai démon .

Après avoir prit à gauche une première fois puis traverser un long couloir, nous arrivâmes dans une grande salle peu éclairée avec une grande cuisine équipée à gauche et une grande table à droite . Je remarqua que plusieurs des membres étaient déjà attablés .

-Hinata-chan ! Viens t'asseoir à coté de moi ! M'appela Deidara, m'ayant remarquée .

Je remarquai Konan-san à table qui me sourit gentiment et à coté d'elle, Hidan qui me fixait avec un regard lubrique et Kisame qui eu seulement levé les yeux . Je ne connaissais pas les autres membres . Il y a un homme aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux marrons et un autre dont je ne vus que ces yeux verts car il possédait un masque couvrant sa bouche et son nez . Il était assez flippant...

Itachi me fit signe d'avancer et je m'installa à coté de Deidara comme il me l'avait demandé .

-Alors ca c'est bien passé ? Questionna t'il .

-Oh... On peut dire que oui . Répondis-je avec un faux sourire . Il n'y vit que du feu et me souria avec un clin d'oeil .

-Tant mieux, hm .

Je parlais avec Deidara quand le Leader arriva dans la salle et s'assit en bout de table, comme un roi . Tout le monde arrêta de manger et l'écouta dont moi .

-Voici Hyuga Hinata . Elle vient de Konoha et va rester ici quelque temps en tant qu'otage pour des raisons qui vous sont pour l'instant inconnues mais que je dévoilerai à chacun d'entre vous plus tard en privé . Bref je vous prie donc d'en aucun cas la blesser ou quoi que soit merci et bon appétit à tous . Déclara t'il .

J'étais complètement déstabilisée . Maintenant il me gardait ici en tant qu'otage ? Comment allais-je faire pour m'échapper d'ici ? Et si j'y arrivais que penseront t'ils de moi une fois rentrée à Konoha, me croiront t'ils ?

Tant de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête et je n'avais de réponses à aucune... Tout ça me donnait un affreux mal de crane .

-Tu ne manges pas ? S'enquit Deidara, me coupant dans mes pensées .

-Je n'ai pas faim désolée... Répondis-je en baissant la tête .

Je ne parla plus de tout le repas, j'étais abattue . Petit à petit tout les membres, ayant fini leurs repas, quittèrent la salle jusqu'à que je me retrouva seule avec Hidan...

-Ah merde putain ! J'oubliais que je devais faire la vaisselle ce soir ! Tu veux pas t'en occuper ? S'écria Hidan à mon attention .

Non mais je rêve... Je ne suis pas leur bonne non plus . Si il croit que je vais le faire à sa place !

-Je ne pense pas être autorisée à le faire à ta place Hidan-san . Répliquais-je calmement .

Hidan me souria méchamment et s'approcha de moi en me murmurant à l'oreille .

-Joue pas à ça avec moi . Tu fais la vaisselle maintenant ou tu sais ce qui va t'arriver hein...

Je réprima un frisson . Il me répugnait tellement, je ne pouvais rien dire... rien faire . Il me terrifiait totalement .

-Bien je pense que tu as compris . Allez à plus tard ma petite salope ! Me salua t'il en partant .

Je commença, malgré moi à rassembler les assiettes ensemble ainsi que les couverts . Tout en faisant cela, les larmes commencèrent à monter dans mes yeux . Je me sentais impuissante, faible . Voila le mot, faible . Une soi-disant kunoichi même pas capable de se battre correctement ou de se défendre...

Je me laissa tomber par terre, les assiettes que je tenais tombèrent et se brisèrent au sol dans un grand fracas . Je sanglotais silencieusement, je n'avais aucune échappatoire...

* * *

Chapitre 3 fini ! En tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que j'ai pas fait trop de fautes ! Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 4 ! ^^

PS : Je m'excuse pour le langage qu'emploie Hidan mais après tout c'est Hidan, quasi pas une phrase sans insultes =_=


	4. Chapitre 4 : Le mystérieux Tobi

Bonsoir tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 4 de cette fiction . Dans ce chapitre, pas tellement d'action mais du changement pour Hinata enfin si on peut appeler comme ça ! Bref vous verrez par vous même ^^ J'avais aussi oublié de préciser vers quand ce passait cette histoire à peu près donc cette histoire ce passe après le sauvetage de Gaara mais Sasori n'a pas été tué par Sakura et Mamie Chiyo pour le bien de ma fiction ;)

Vicca13 : Salut ! ^^ Eh bien je comprends ton avis, en relisant ces chapitres je me suis rendue compte de ça aussi, c'était pas du tout réaliste . Et puis l'Akatsuki rigolote et barjo au final c'était pas trop mon truc du coup contente que la tournure plus sérieuse te plaise :) Pour répondre à ta question Hinata va encore se faire «maltraitée» quelques fois dans les chapitres qui vont suivre mais elle va très bientôt se rebeller ( comme avec Itachi ) et enfin montrer son pouvoir caché... Je n'en dit pas plus ;)

Ah oui encore une petite précision dans ma fiction, Hinata est insomniaque . Alors vous demandez sûrement pourquoi eh bien je ne sais pas xD Disons que je le voulais car ça va créer quelques situations qui permettront de développer l'histoire et le lien d'Hinata avec les autres personnages et parce que je voulais qu'elle le soit pour lui ajouter un+ en quelque sorte ^^

Sinon, Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

 **Chapitre 4 : Tobi** **. Hinata débute l'entraînement !**

 **PDV Hinata**

Je sécha mes larmes et ramassa doucement les morceaux d'assiettes que j'avais brisées . Je finis la vaisselle sans trop de convictions et décida de passer un coup d'éponge sur la grande table, autant bien faire ce qu'on m'impose . Ceci fait, je m'assis sur une des chaises,me reposant un peu quand deux membres de l'Akatsuki arrivèrent dans la salle dont un plutôt rapidement .

-Wouaaah enchanté jeune demoiselle ! Je suis Tobi ! Se présenta t'il en me serrant dans ses bras . Il avait un masque orange en forme de spirales, dirigées vers son œil droit .

-Je-je ne peux pas...respirer ! Fis-je en essayant de m'extirper de son étreinte .

-Ah pardon ! Tobi est tellement content de te rencontrer aussi, Hinata-chan ! S'excusa t'il en se frottant la nuque .

Quel personnage ! Il doit être hyperactif pour avoir une telle énergie... Mais quelque part ça me fait plaisir de rencontrer quelqu'un comme lui . Au moins, il a l'air gentil comparé aux autres... Il me remonte un peu le moral .

-Ce n'est rien . Contente de te connaître Tobi ! Déclarais-je avec un sourire .

Je reporta mon attention sur l'autre membre qui accompagnait Tobi . Il était comment dire...Bizarre . Son corps était divisé en deux parties, une blanche et une noire et une sorte de plante carnivore englobait son corps .

-Elle sent bon, sa chair doit etre tendre aussi . Lança il en me fixant .

-Non, commence pas avec ça ! Elle à l'air gentille et douce je trouve . Répliqua une autre voix, plus aigue .

Je cherchais autour de moi une autre personne, celle qui avait répliquée mais il n'y avait personne . De plus Tobi n'avait pas parlé . Qui avait donc parlé à part lui ?

-Idiote . Nous sommes deux personnes en une . Expliqua la voix dure et menaçante .

-En effet ! Je suis Zetsu blanc et l'autre c'est Zetsu noir ! Mais tu peux simplement nous appeler Zetsu ! Ajouta l'autre voix, plus sympathique .

Je resta bouche bée . Cétait donc deux personnalités distinctes mais partageant le même corps, enfin quand même divisé en deux parties . Décidément, cette organisation était remplie de membres tout aussi spéciaux les uns que les autres...

-Euh d'accord, je vois. Sinon je m'appelle Hinata . Dis-je, me présentant .

La partie noire m'ignora royalement mais la partie blanche me sourit gentiment, me souhaitant la bienvenue ici . Je lui souris en retour et il quitta la pièce . Tobi le suivit en courant avant de se retourner vers moi .

-Il fait nuit, tu ne vas pas dormir Hinata-chan ? Me demanda Tobi, dans le coin de l'entrée .

C'est vrai que c'était le repas du soir, il devait être tard maintenant et je ne savais même pas ou dormir ou du moins me reposer... Je supposa que j'allais dormir ici .

-Euh non..C'est à dire que... Bégayais-je, essayant de trouver une excuse .

Tobi me fixait, attendant quand il finit par avoir une idée .

-Viens dormir avec moi Hinata-chan ! S'exclama t'il .

J'écarquillai les yeux et j'étais sure d'avoir le visage tout rouge . Il me proposait de dormir avec lui ? Il avait l'air si attentionné mais de la à dormir avec lui... Dans quelle situation je m'étais mise encore...

Il me prit la main et m'entraîna dans les couloirs, jusqu'à sa chambre . Il me fit entrer avant de me dire qu'il me laissait seule ici et qu'il reviendrait dans peu de temps . J'hocha la tête et en profita pour faire le tour de la pièce .

Il y avait un lit double au milieu de la pièce et deux petites tables de chevets sur ses cotés . Un grand bureau en bois se trouvait sur la droite ainsi qu'une armoire . Il y avait une porte sur la gauche, je l'ouvris me demandant sur quoi elle donnait et c'était une salle de bain, avec un simple lavabo et une baignoire dans le fond . Je sortis de la salle d'eau et me posa tranquillement sur le lit .

 _Cela va faire maintenant une journée que je suis ici et Konoha me manque déjà... J'avoue qu'ici j'ai peur de mourir à la moindre chose que je fais . Il faut que je trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici . J'ai pensé à empoisonné leurs repas mais à coup sur, ils s'en rendraient compte . Ils sont loin d'être débiles malheureusement..._

Je continuais à chercher des solutions pour m'enfuir mais je somnolais . En effet, tout ce qui m'était arrivé en l'espace d'une journée m'avait fatiguée . Je ferma alors les yeux et me laissa aller à un sommeil que je souhaitais réparateur...

 **Quelques heures plus tard**

J'ouvrai les yeux doucement . Même ici, mes insomnies ne me quittaient pas . La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, j'en déduis donc qu'il était encore tôt dans la nuit . J'entendis une douce respiration donc je tourna le regard et distingua une personne dos à moi qui semblait dormir profondément .

-Mais oui Tobi ! Murmurais-je, me rappelant la situation .

 _Tiens ! Il ne semblait pas porter de masque...En même temps c'est normal, dormir avec un masque ça ne doit pas être terrible ._

Je me pencha sur lui lentement pour essayer de voir son vrai visage... Soudain ! Il ouvrit les yeux, il m'avait prise au piège !

-Tu ne dors pas ? Me questionna t'il en allumant la lumière .

 _Sa voix . C'est une voix virile, la voix d'un homme . Ce n'est pas la voix de Tobi . Mais qui est il ?_

 _-_ Mais vous n'êtes pas Tobi ? M'exclamais-je en m'écartant un peu de lui .

Il soupira et se redressa dans le lit pour se tenir face à moi . Son visage était marqué de cicatrices sur le coté droit et il possédait un sharingan . Minute ! Un sharingan ?! Mais je croyais qu'il ne restait que Sasuke et Itachi du clan Uchiha... J'étais complètement perdue .

-Écoute . Tobi n'est qu'une facette que j'ai crée, tout le monde ici me connaît en temps que Tobi, le membre puéril qui prends tout à la légère mais mon vrai nom est Obito .

-Mais-mais pourquoi cachez vous votre véritable identité aux autres ? Demandais-je, voulant en savoir plus . Il m'intriguait réellement .

-Cela ne te regarde pas . Me répondit il, en fronçant les sourcils . Cependant, retiens une chose ; Tu es maintenant la seule à connaître mon vrai visage mais personne ici ne doit le connaître d'accord ? Si quelqu'un parviendrait à le connaître, tu connaîtras des représailles... M'expliqua t'il, menaçant .

Je frissonna . On croirait voir un deuxième Itachi, ça doit être les gênes des Uchiha...

-Maintenant, rendors toi . Ordonna t'il, en éteignant la lumière pour se rendormir .

Je me recoucha sans un bruit . J'avais peur, je n'étais pas sereine . Je dormais quand même avec un Itachi bis et de surcroît un criminel... Mais j'étais tellement fatiguée et je n'avais pas d'endroit ou dormir .

 _C'est peut être un nukenin mais il m'avait quand même proposé de dormir dans sa chambre . C'est vrai qu'il aurait pu me tuer pendant que je dormais mais il ne l'avait pas fait...Bizarre, tout est bizarre ici de toute façon..._

Sur ces pensées, je réussis à me rendormir mais non sans mal .

 **Le matin, 7h30**

Je me réveilla lentement . Cette fois, il faisait jour et j'étais seule dans le lit . Obito enfin Tobi était parti . Je sortis du lit et vu une note posée sur le bureau .

 _/Hinata /_

 _Si tu me croises dans le repère, rappelle toi . Je suis Tobi et pas Obito . Ne l'oublies pas et au fait, tu auras bientôt ta propre chambre . Va trouver Pein pour plus de détails ._

 _Une chambre pour moi ? C'est que je serais presque une membre à part entière de l'Akatsuki ! Mais Tobi aurait demandé à Pein pour la chambre ? Pourquoi tant d'attention ? Cela cache quelque chose..._

Je m'apprêtai à sortir de la pièce quand Pein entra précipitamment .

-C'est bien ici que je pensais te trouver, Hinata . Tu es notre otage mais je ne souhaite pas que tu sois un otage inutile donc tu va t'entraîner au combat . Tu n'es pas un membre officiel de L'Akatsuki mais tu nous servira lors de quelques missions . M'informa Pein, très sérieusement .

C'est bien ce que je redoutai . Faire des missions avec eux de temps en temps . C'est horrible, je ne voulais absolument pas faire ça . Et si je faisais une mission à Konoha ? Je ne voulais même pas y penser... En plus je suis faible, alors même en m'entrainant je ne leurs servirai à rien...

-Je vais te conduire à la salle d'entraînement et la bas, tu t'entraîneras avec Itachi et Kisame . M'expliqua Pein, en marchant devant moi .

Je le suivais sans broncher et nous arrivâmes dans une énorme salle, éclairée par de simples lanternes enflammées au mur . Itachi et Kisame semblaient m'attendre de pied ferme . Pein fit un signe de tête aux deux membres et quitta la salle dans un nuage de fumée .

Le déplacement instantané hein... Pensais-je .

-Commençons sans plus attendre Hinata . Montre nous tes capacités en combattant contre Kisame . Commanda Itachi en s'écartant, sans doute pour observer .

J'acquiesca et me mis en position de combat .

 _Je vais tout donner !_

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié et si c'est le cas ou même si n'avez pas aimé, dites le moi ^^ J'espère aussi que Hinata n'est pas trop OOC dans cette histoire ou même les autres personnages … Pour le passage avec Tobi enfin Obito, je voulais qu'Hinata découvre son identité, qu'elle partage avec lui ce secret comme un lien entre eux . Le début d'une romance ? Je ne sais pas ;) A bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 5 : La première mission !

Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que vous vous portez bien ^^ En tout moi ça va . Je tiens déjà à m'excuser car cela fait un moment que j'ai pas mise à jour cette fiction, j'avoue avoir eu un manque d'inspiration... En tout cas je suis de retour et je vais essayer d'être plus active ^^ Voila je n'ai rien à ajouter de plus si ce n'est qu'a vous souhaitez une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : La première mission ! Rencontre fortuite...**

 **P** **DV Hinata**

 _J'étais prête . En vrai il fallait l'avouer, j'avais un peu peur de le combattre... Mais j'avais décidé de ne plus être faible donc je voulais tout donner !_

 _-_ Byakugan ! M'exclamais-je en me mettant en position de combat .

Avec mon Dojustu enclenché, j'observai alors le chakra de Kisame . Celui ci brandissait son épée gigantesque, qui semblait d'ailleurs poussé des petits cris . Il avait une épée vivante, tout est normal .

 _Mon dieu ! Quel chakra ! Il avait de si grandes réserves... Je devais essayer de bloquer ces multiples points de chakra maintenant !_

Je m'élança alors sur lui en vue de le frapper mais il fut plus rapide que moi et bloqua mon attaque avec son épée ! Les écailles déchirèrent un peu mes poings mais je continua à essayer de le frapper sans relâche !

-C'est bien, tu es rapide mais pas autant que moi ! Commenta il en esquivant aisément mes attaques .

Soudain, l'air devient humide et un épais brouillard enveloppa toute la salle .

 _Une technique utilisant le brouillard hein... C'était un des sept épéistes de la brume après tout ! Mais il sembla oublier que j'avais le Byakugan et que je pouvais le voir même avec ce brouillard !_

 _-_ Suiton ! Requins élémentaires aqueux ! Cria il en faisant ses mudras avec une rapidité jamais vue !

Trois missiles en forme de requin foncèrent sur moi à toute vitesse mais je m'y attendais !

-La paume du Hakke ! M'exclamais-je en projetant une grande quantité de chakra pour détruire les requins .

-Eh bien c'est plutôt pas mal pour une petite fille ! Lança il avec son sourire carnassier habituel .

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, au moins il m'estimait un minimum ! Mais je crois que j'atteignais mes limites... je haletais comme un bœuf et mon Byakugan, activé depuis le début du combat, me fatiguait .

 _Mince j'étais déjà épuisée après quelques techniques seulement... Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter maintenant ! J'allais lui montrer ce que valait une Hyuga ! Je n'étais plus faible !_

 _-_ Paumes Jumelles des Lions Agiles !

Tout le chakra accumulé autour de mes poings se transforma en deux lions bleus féroces et je fonça sur lui sans plus attendre ! J'enchaînai les coups sans lui laisser aucun répit mais il continuait à esquiver jusqu'à qu'enfin un de mes poings l'atteigne et qu'il s'envole à quelques mètres .

Il se releva sans aucun mal, essuyant le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche . Il était prêt à contre attaquer mais Itachi stoppa le combat .

-On s'arrête la . J'ai pu analysé tes capacités Hinata . Annonce t'il

-Et donc Itachi-san ? Questionnais-je en m'approchant de lui .

-Il est indéniable que tu as un talent en Ninjustu et Taijustu et tu as une bonne maîtrise de ton byakugan . Cependant, tu n'as pas beaucoup d'endurance et de vitesse . Il faudra travailler ça .

 **Pensées d'Itachi**

 _Elle possédait de grandes capacités mais elle n'avait pas utilisé cette onde blanche comme l'autre fois . Je pensa qu'elle ne fut pas consciente d'avoir ce pouvoir ou qu'elle ne l'utilisait quand dernier recours, en cas de danger... Mais comment le lui faire développer ? Hm j'irais en parler à Leader-sama ._

 **Fin de ses pensées .**

Je me contenta de hocher la tête . J'étais fière de moi . Certes je n'étais pas au niveau d'un membre de l'Akatsuki mais j'avais bien combattu et Itachi l'avait vu ! Bien qu'il me restai des choses à travailler comme il l'a dit .

 _Être retenue ici peut peut être m'apporter quelque chose de bien en fait... Mais je veux quand même rentrer à Konoha il ne faudrait pas exagérer ._

Itachi me congédia, disant qu'on en avait fini avec l'entraînement . Tout en marchant dans le long couloir, je jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte qu'il m'avait donnée, c'était la carte du repère pour éviter que je ne me perdre .

 _Hum je n'avais pas regardé l'heure mais je pensa qu'on était en fin de matinée . Je pourrai aller prendre un bain, j'ai vu qu'ils avaient un onsen . Si je suivais bien la carte, je prendrais à droite et dans le petit couloir ce sera la grande porte au fond . Ok je pourrais gérer ça !_

J'arrivai alors devant la grande porte en bois ou il était simplement marqué Source chaude en kanji . J'ouvris sans faire aucun bruit espérant qu'il y eut personne .

\- Ouah ! Soufflais-je en voyant la beauté de la pièce .

En face de moi se trouvait un grand bassin fait de roches avec des petites marches, une baie vitrée donnait sur une magnifique foret de cyprès . Les murs étaient en bois, un bois clair superbe ! Sur la gauche, il y avait 5 tabourets mis en face de miroirs et des bacs pour se laver avant d'entrer dans le bain chaud .

 _Eh bien je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait autant de confort ici ! Je m'attendais plutôt à un petit bassin tout simple qui ne payait pas de mine... Mais je ne n'allais pas me plaindre non plus ! En espérant qu'on ne me tue pas pour être entrée ici... Ils en seraient capables ._

Je retira lentement mes vêtements, les mis dans un bac et partit me laver .

Tout en rinçant mon corps, j'examinais les quelques blessures que j'avais reçues contre Kisame . J'avais deux trois bleus sur les jambes, les bras et mes poings étaient rouges et saignaient un peu, sûrement à cause de la technique des paumes jumelles... Mais le pire restait ma vue . Je voyais bien mais à force d'utiliser mon byakugan j'avais mal à la tête, c'était un peu une sorte d'effet indésirable !

Une fois propre, je rentra dans le bain . L'eau chaude brûlait ma peau mais ça me faisait un bien fou ! Je ferma les yeux pour me détendre complètement quand j'entendis le bruit d'une porte claqué ! J'ouvris les yeux brusquement me demandant qui venais d'entrer .

-Oh Konan-san . Fis-je en rougissant à vue d'œil .

-Bonjour Hinata . Me salua t'elle avec un petit sourire .

 _Ouf je suis rassurée... J'ai eu peur que se soit un des membres masculins ! Konan est la seule femme ici et je suis bien contente qu'elle soit la . Elle est si gentille, elle doit apporter un peu de douceur et de civilité dans cette organisation ._

Elle rentra dans l'eau après s'être lavée et je détourna le regard, gênée . C'était une femme aussi pourtant mais j'étais assez pudique...

-Dis moi Hinata tu viens de Konoha n'est ce pas ? Me demanda t-elle engageant la conversation .

-Oui . Répondis-je simplement .

-Hm je connais quelqu'un venant de Konoha . Un sannin légendaire, Jiraya .

-Oh vous connaissez Jiraya-sama ? M'exclamais-je en écarquillant les yeux .

-En effet . C'est une merveilleuse personne qui s'est occupée de moi une partie de mon enfance . Expliqua t'elle en regardant au loin, comme tout à coup nostalgique .

 _Je ne pensais pas que Konan-san connaissait Jiraya-sama ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Konan-san est dans cette organisation alors, elle aurait pu vivre à Konoha du coup ! Enfin bon je connais pas son histoire, peut être qu'on la forcée a rejoindre l'Akatsuki après tout..._

Bizarrement, nous continuâmes à discuter après cela comme le ferait des amies de toujours . Il fallait dire qu'en sa présence je me sentais si apaisée, c'est bien la seule avec qui je ressentais cela .

-Au fait, Hinata . Après ton bain va dans le bureau de Pain, il souhaite te voir . M'informa Konan .

-Oh eh bien, je vais y aller maintenant dans ce cas . Déclarais-je en sortant de l'eau .

Konan, elle, ne sortit pas et se contenta de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'eau en fermant les yeux .

Je m'habilla assez rapidement et fonça trouver Pain dans son bureau . Arrivée devant la porte, je toqua doucement et je l'entendis me dire d'entrer .

-V-vous souhaitiez me voir ? Fis-je en m'asseyant

 _Ce foutu bégaiement me reprenait ! Il faut dire qu'avec l'aura pesante que Pain dégageait, je n'étais pas très à l'aise... Voila c'est le mot clef ! En sa présence j'avais peur..._

-Encore ce tic de parole hein ? Aurais tu peur de moi ? Demanda t'il en se penchant vers moi

 _Ma gorge se noua . Bien sur que j'avais peur de lui mais comment lui dire ? Puis ce fut sûrement une question piège... Je baissa la tête, perturbée par son regard inquisiteur ._

 _-_ Trop timide pour répondre je suppose . Bref, je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici pour ça . J'ai une mission pour toi Hinata .

-Une...mission ? Balbutiais-je en écarquillant les yeux .

-Oui . Cette mission aura pour but de savoir si tu ferais un bon membre de L'Akatsuki enfin provisoirement bien entendu . Tu feras équipe avec Deidara et Sasori .

 _Deidara et Sasori ? Je connaissais déjà Deidara et il fut plutôt aimable donc je suis rassurée cependant Sasori, je savais juste que c'était l'homme aux cheveux rouges mais pas plus..._

 _-_ Et en quoi consiste la mission ? Poursuivais-je

-Vous devrez intercepter le transfert d'un parchemin rare en provenance de Konoha vers le village d'Iwa . M'expliqua Pain en croisant ses mains devant sa bouche .

 _Konoha ? De Konoha ? Ce serait la chance de m'enfuir et de rentrer saine et sauve ! Mais Deidara et Sasori ne me laisseront pas m'échapper aussi facilement... Tant pis si il faut je les combattrais mais il fallait que je saisisse cette occasion à tout prix !_

 _-_ Vous partirez dans quatre heures . C'est à dire quand il sera 16h pile . J'ai déjà informé Deidara et Sasori, tu les retrouveras dans la salle commune pour partir . Tout est clair ?

-Bien sur . Répondis-je en hochant la tête

-Tu peux disposer alors .

 _Tout en quittant la pièce, je réfléchissais à un plan . J'avais quatre heures pour l'élaborer . J'avais déjà pensé a simplement prétexter d'aller aux toilettes et de m'enfuir mais ce serait trop bête, ils verraient la ruse tout de suite . Oh mais je venais de me souvenir ! J'avais mon sac dans la chambre d'Itachi et si je souviens bien j'avais une petite fiole de poison puissant dedans ! Si j'arrivais à leurs faire ingérer ne serait-ce qu'une petite goutte de ce poison... Parfait j'allais réfléchir et mettre ça en place !_

 **4h plus tard, il est 16h**

 **PDV Deidara**

Sasori no danna et moi étions dans la salle commune, prêts à partir mais il manquait la petite nouvelle, Hinata . J'espérai qu'elle ne mettrai pas trop de temps à arriver car Sasori no danna commençait à s'impatienter et comme il n'était pas patient de base... Finalement, elle arriva en trombe dans la pièce en traînant à moitié par terre un gros sac à dos .

-Te voilà enfin . Claqua Danna avec un regard méprisant .

-Excusez moi Sasori-san . Répondit Hinata, en s'inclinant légèrement .

-Hm, bon allons y .

Nous sortîmes du repère et je créa un grand oiseau d'argile avec mes mains habiles . Hinata regardait avec étonnement les bouches dans mes mains, elle semblait choquée . Je ne prêta pas plus attention et invita la petite nouvelle et Danna à monter à bord !

-Accroche toi bien ! Conseillais-je à Hinata, elle n'était sûrement pas habituée à voler sur le dos d'un oiseau ! Elle me fixa un petit bout de temps avant de s'agripper aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait à l'oiseau .

Nous étions à un peu près à 45min voir 1h du pays du Feu, on devait prendre le parchemin à la source après tout ! Tout en contrôlant le trajet, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à ce que m'avait dit Pain-sama avant la mission .

« Deidara . Dans la mission, vous devrez récupérer le parchemin mais ça ne sera pas le seul objectif . Vous devrez bien surveillez Hinata et au moindre acte suspect arrêtez la d'accord, elle possède un grand pouvoir inconnu elle doit donc rester entre nos mains et puis la garder près de nous attirera le Jinchuriki de Kyubi . »

A ce moment la, je n'avais pas très bien compris . Elle possédait soi disant un grand pouvoir mais en la regardant de plus près, elle n'avait pas l'air de grand chose . Mais Pein-sama m'expliqua qu'elle était assez importante . Je n'avais fait qu'acquiescer sagement, sans plus chercher à comprendre .

Je sortis de mes pensées et me retourna pour vérifier que tout allait bien . Sasori no danna affichait une expression neutre de toutes émotions, comme d'habitude et Hinata semblait somnoler un peu .

-Hé, tu comptes pas pioncer ici quand même hm ? Plaisantais-je en regardant Hinata .

-Oh, euh.. Non bien sur que non ! Répliqua t'elle en se redressant vivement, le rouge aux joues .

-Je te taquine, la petite nouvelle ! Ajoutais-je, en laissant échapper un petit rire .

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes dans le pays du Feu, pas très loin de Konoha . J'aidai Hinata à descendre, j'étais galant quand même ! Et je fis exploser l'oiseau qui nous avait servi jusqu'ici .

-Quel art ingrat... Commenta Sasori danna, dédaigneusement .

-Vous ne compreniez décidément rien à l'Art ! L'art est une explosion ! M'exclamais-je, sur de moi

-L'Art est éternel Deidara, quand le comprendras tu... Riposta Danna en soupirant .

 _Mon art était le meilleur ! L'art n'était qu'explosion ! Sasori no danna ni connaît rien... On ne s'entendra jamais sur ses points je crois ! Mais bon je respectais son point de vue ._

Je jeta un coup d'œil à Hinata et celle ci semblait amusée de notre petite querelle . Sans me rendre vraiment compte, je resta un petit moment à l'observer . Elle avait des cheveux violets foncés, des lèvres moyennes légèrement rosées et le teint clair comme une poupée de porcelaine . Mais le plus impressionnant de ses traits étaient ses yeux, des yeux couleur lavande presque blancs ! Je n'avais jamais vu d'aussi beaux yeux... Pour parler de son corps, elle était petite mais plutôt bien proportionnée !

 _Pas moche à regarder la petite nouvelle ! Bon par contre je m'égarais un peu hm..._

 **PDV Hinata**

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire à leur petite querelle, Sasori et Deidara étaient peut être des criminels mais les voir en bons termes et en train de plaisanter me le faisait presque oublier ! Puis en tournant le regard vers Deidara, je vus qu'il me détallait de haut en bas avec un regard que je ne saurais expliqué, c'était assez gênant .

-Vous allez bien Deidara-san ? M'enquis-je, véritablement soucieuse .

-Euh oui bien sur ! Ça va hm . Répondit-il, en rougissant légèrement .

Suite à ça, nous reprenions le chemin vers Konoha . L'ambiance était plutôt pesante, personne ne parlait . Sasori-san, aux aguets marchait seul devant, je marchais au milieu et Deidara-san derrière moi à distance raisonnable . Soudain, Sasori-san se stoppa brutalement !

-Je crois que nous ne sommes pas seuls . Annonça il en se tournant vers nous

-Je pourrais dire qu'ils sont du nombre de trois, l'un des trois possèdent un chakra puissant . Ajouta Deidara-san .

Pour vérifier leurs dires, j'activai mon Byakugan et la, mon sang se glaça . L'équipe qui arrivait vers nous n'était autre que Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun et Shino-kun .

* * *

Fin du chapitre 5 ! J'espère que vous l'appréciez, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! ^^ J'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de fautes d'orthographe... Sinon je vous dit à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre :)

Petite précision : Sasori n'est pas dans sa marionnette, enfin il ne se cache pas dedans . Tout simplement parce que je veux qu'on voit son beau visage ! Non je plaisante mais c'est tout simplement parce que je veux qu'Hinata le voit comme il est réellement .

 **Traductions**

 **Dojustu** : Littéralement technique d'oeil, qui utilise les yeux . Le byakugan et le sharingan sont des Dojustu .

 **Danna** : Peut être traduit par Maître, il n'y a pas de traduction officielle

 **Suiton** : L'art d'utiliser l'eau, la nature aqueuse du chakra .

 **-San** : Suffixe honorifique, pour marquer le respect . Il est plutôt neutre . Cela peut se traduire par Monsieur, Madame ou Mademoiselle en français .

 **-Sama** : Suffixe pour s'adresser à une personne au dessus de nous, ou qu'on respecte énormément, un supérieur hiérarchique notamment .

 **-Sensei** : Pour désigner un professeur, un médecin ou encore un maître d'arts martiaux, unisexe .

 **-Kun** : Suffixe amical pour un garçon de notre age ou plus jeune que nous .


	6. Chapitre 6:Trahison,Infamie et Disgrace

Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Je vous souhaite tout d'abord une bonne année 2018 ! Qu'elle soit encore meilleure que l'année précédente et toute aussi remplie de bons moments pour vous et vos proches :) Je vous retrouve pour le chapitre 6 de cette fiction . Alors j'ai quelques trucs à vous dire concernant ce chapitre qui promet d'être, comment dire... Épique ! Je vous annonce la couleur tout de suite, dans ce chapitre Deidara va être un authentique en**** . Rassurez vous, c'est un de mes personnages favoris dans Naruto mais j'avais besoin qu'il se comporte comme tel ici . En ce qui concerne Hinata, elle va beaucoup, beaucoup souffrir mais ce n'est pas sans se rebeller et riposter ^^ Voila j'ai a peu près tout dit, surtout laissez moi vos avis ! Pour moi vos reviews sont comme des carrés de chocolat, on en prends un puis on devient vite accro et on finit par manger la tablette entière . Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 :**

 **Trahison, Infamie et Disgrâce : Le choc d'Hinata .**

 **PDV Hinata**

Je restais abasourdie . Devant moi se trouvait Kurenai-sensei, Kiba-kun et Shino-kun . J'étais tellement heureuse et soulagée de les voir. Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer à Konoha avec eux ! Mais comment ? L'Akatsuki me retenait en otage et je ne voulais absolument pas combattre mon équipe...

-Hinata ! Que fais tu avec l'Akatsuki ? Me demanda Kiba-kun, avec une expression choquée sur son visage .

-Je suis rete- M'apprêtai-je à répondre mais c'est avant que Deidara-san couvrit ma bouche de sa main, m'empêchant d'en dire plus .

-Oh la ! Il semble qu'Hinata soit venue à nous de son plein gré et qu'elle ai demandé à nous rejoindre . Elle a déserté Konoha . Expliqua Deidara-san, avec un sourire perfide .

Je lui lança un regard qui aurait pu le tué instantanément . Comment osait-il mentir de la sorte et dire des infamies pareilles à mon égard ?! Ils étaient ceux qui m'avaient kidnappé et pas l'inverse ! J'étais tellement frustrée de ne rien pouvoir dire, en espérant que mon équipe vit son mensonge à travers les lignes...

-Hinata dis moi que c'est pas vrai... Tu n'aurais jamais trahie Konoha hein ? Questionna Kiba-kun, en serrant les poings . Il était visiblement perturbé .

-Jamais de la vie Kiba-kun, tu dois me croire, Vous-Vous devez me croire ! M'exclamai-je, en poussant la main de Deidara-san de ma bouche .

-Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Hinata... Tu avais une mission qui consistait à traquer deux ninjas de Konoha à la solde de l'Akatsuki n'est ce pas ? Et tu t'es servie de cette mission pour nous rejoindre, en parlant à Kisame et Itachi . Objecta Deidara-san, en faisant non de son idex . Comment était il au courant de la mission que j'ai effectuée ?

-Soit Hinata, ce que dit ce renégat est tout à fait plausible . il semble bien que tu nous ai trahie pour rejoindre l'Akatsuki alors . Nous n'avons d'autre choix que de t'éliminer . Déclara Shino-kun, en croisant les bras sur son torse .

Ils ne me croyaient donc pas . J'étais sous le choc, j'essayais tant bien que mal de me justifier mais aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche... J'essayais de bouger, mais mon corps ne répondait pas . Le seul espoir, les seules personnes qui pouvaient me sauver venaient de m'abandonner lâchement, sans que je leur aient donné la moindre explication...

-Ne perdons pas de temps ! Tuons les ! Commanda Kurenai-sensei en se ruant sur Deidara-san . Mon regard vide se porta sur elle .

Kurenai-sensei ? Même vous ? Je ne la considérai pas seulement comme mon professeur mais aussi comme une grande sœur . Je pouvais tout lui dire, me confier à elle dans les moments les plus durs et elle m'écoutait sans broncher pour me conseiller après . Pourquoi elle aussi ne me croyait elle pas ? Ne me connaissait-elle pas par cœur ? J'étais déçue...très déçue .

-Fortiche la bonne femme hm ! S'exclama Deidara-san en bloquant avec un peu de mal le coup de pied de Kurenai-sensei .

De mon coté, je ne bougeais pas . Je ne faisais qu'observer avec mon byakugan activé quand Kiba-kun m'attaqua par surprise . Je l'avais vu, bien sur mais je ne souhaita rien faire, je m'écroulai donc au sol quelques mètres plus loin .

-Renonce, Kiba-kun je ne veux pas t'attaquer... Je t'en supplie ! Suppliai-je, en essuyant le mince filet de sang qui coulait de ma bouche .

-Tu te crois plus forte que moi c'est ça Hinata hein ?! Mais il n'en est rien ! Si tu ne veux pas combattre tant mieux ! Je pourrais te tuer plus facilement . Répondit Kiba-kun, je sentais toute la colère qui émanait de lui mais je ne pouvais rien dire, rien faire . Je ne voulais pas le toucher . Akamaru m'aboyait férocement dessus, il était menaçant .

-Crocs lacérants ! Cria il, je connaissais cette technique, bien entendu et avait appris à l'esquiver avec le temps . Mais la je ne fis rien, autant qu'il me tue à quoi bon vivre avec l'Akatsuki ? Et puis si même mes amis me considéraient comme une déserteuse, autant qu'ils en finissent avec moi rapidement...

J'hurlai de douleur et je m'enfonçais dans le sol à cause de la force et de la vitesse de cette technique . J'avais des lacérations plus ou moins profondes sur les bras et déjà des bleus commencèrent à apparaître sur mes jambes . Je ne parlais même pas de l'état de mes vêtements, déchirés par endroits . Je m'apprêtai à essuyer une autre de ses attaques quand mon corps bloqua tout seul son attaque, je n'avais absolument pas envie de contre attaquer !

-Que se passe t'il, mon corps ?! Dis-je, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale .

-La technique du marionnettiste . Je peux prendre le contrôle de mes marionnettes avec mais aussi celui des humains . Que tu meures ou pas, je n'en ai rien à faire . Cependant Pain-sama à dit que tu étais importante et qu'il ne fallait pas que l'on t'abîme de trop . Alors tu vas combattre, que tu le veuilles ou non . M'annonça Sasori-san avec nonchalance .

Mon sang se glaça instantanément . Sasori-san avait le contrôle sur mon corps par conséquent je fus obligée de bouger ! Il commença donc à me faire courir vers Kiba-kun et je lui asséna un bon coup de poing dans l'estomac avant d'utilisé la paume du Hakke .

Il s'envola au loin mais ré attaqua immédiatement me forçant à utiliser les 64 poings du Hakke protecteurs pour me protéger . Je jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shino-kun qui ne faisait rien depuis un bout de temps quand il retira sa main de sa poche, un essaim de mouches foncèrent sur Kiba-kun et moi .

Sasori-san m'éloigna rapidement mais les insectes me poursuivent sans relâche jusqu'à que je les tues tous en envoyant une puissante vague de chakra avec mes paumes, j'appelais cette technique ' Mur de paume du Hakke '

-Shino ! Qu'est ce que t'as en tête ?! Pourquoi envoyer tes insectes ? Cria Kiba-kun, en se tournant vers Shino-kun .

-Sasori des sables rouges, c'est un ninja marionnettiste . Ils maîtrise Hinata avec des fils de chakra si j'arrive à les broyer, on pourra la tuer plus facilement comme elle se laissera faire . Expliqua Shino-kun

Je me figea . Pourquoi voulaient ils à ce point la ma peau ? Je pensais que le simple fait que je ne les attaquaient pas, enfin du moins involontairement les convaincraient de mon innocence... Étaient-ils aveugles à ce point la ? C'était plutôt moi qui me sentais trahie dans cette histoire...

-les 32 poings du hakke ! 4 coups ! 8 coups ! 16 coups et 32 coups ! Criais-je en frappant Kiba-kun du bout de mes doigts . Cette technique était deux fois moins puissante que les 64 poings du Hakke mais elle devrait l'affaiblir considérablement...

-Sacrée Hinata... Mais je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! S'indigna Kiba-kun avec frustration . Il monta sur le dos d'Akamaru et fonça vers moi à vive allure .

-Ce combat ne rime à rien, Kiba-kun . Répliquai-je en l'assommant d'un coup puissant avec mes deux paumes .

Il s'effondra avec Akamaru sur le sol, les deux étaient KO . J'étais satisfaite de l'avoir mis dans cet état, au moins je n'aurais plus à l'affronter avant un bon bout de temps mais il restait Shino-kun malheureusement... Mais Sasori-san me contrôlait toujours alors je n'avais d'autre choix que de l'affronter aussi...

-Shino-kun, tu es aussi sérieux que Kiba-kun n'est ce pas ? Alors viens, affronte moi ! M'exclamai-je mais cela sonnait comme un ordre .

-Tu n'as pas à me le dire deux fois . S'écria Shino-kun, lui qui d'habitude était si calme et sérieux, avait visiblement perdu son sang froid .

Malgré moi, je commençais à voir flou . Il fallait dire que mon Byagukan m'avait bien servi depuis le début . Et puis, je commençais aussi à fatiguer, tout mon corps tremblait . Les signes de faiblesse ou fatigue musculaire, j'allais bientôt lâcher...

Je me mettais quand même en position de défense, prête à riposter au moindre signe d'attaque de Shino-kun quand un cri glaçant nous perça les tympans, stoppant le combat naissant . Je me retourna vivement et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur devant la scène qui se jouait devant moi ! Kurenai-sensei était allongée sur le sol, recouverte de blessures de la tête aux pieds, elle semblait agoniser .

-Maintenant, donne moi ce foutu parchemin . Je ne me répéterai pas hm . Ordonna Deidara-san, en s'agenouillant près de Kurenai-sensei tout en mettant un kunai sous sa gorge, profitant de sa position de faiblesse .

-N-Non...Je ne peux pas... Répondit Kurenai-sensei, d'une voix enrouée .

-Très bien, alors tu vas goûter une dernière fois à l'art qu'est l'explosion ! S'exclama Deidara-san en s'éloignant un peu d'elle . Il créa des centaines de petites araignées qui vinrent se coller sur Kurenai-sensei, celle ci ne se débattait même pas, elle n'en avait plus la force .

-Katsu ! Cria il, en claquant des doigts . L'explosion ne fut pas très grande mais elle avait quand même crée un épais nuage de fumée . il se dissipa rapidement de sorte que je pus distinguer le corps de mon professeur .

-Kurenai-sensei ! Hurlais-je en me précipitant vers elle . Mon excès de colère ou d'inquiétude brisa inconsciemment les fils de chakra qui me contrôlaient et je fus libre à nouveau de mes mouvements . Je m'assis à ses cotés, cherchant le moindre signe de vie . Elle n'avait plus de pouls, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, ses yeux étaient fermés à jamais, elle était morte .

La colère, la haine et la tristesse . Tant de sentiments se confondaient dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais plus à penser correctement . Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules sur mon visage, au début quelques unes puis qui se transformèrent en sanglots.

-Comment as tu osé...Comment as tu faire ça... Murmurais-je, les poings serrés alors que je regardais avec dégoût le responsable . Mon bégaiement avait disparu depuis un moment, je prenais confiance en moi et j'allais déverser ma colère sur lui .

-Allons Hinata-chan, elle voulait te tuer aussi tu ne te rappelles pas ? Et puis j'accomplissais seulement notre mission hm . Rétorqua Deidara, en prenant un air faussement touché .

Maintenant, je ne tremblais plus d'épuisement mais bien de colère, j'étais furieuse. Je me levai sans un mot et m'approchait de lui prudemment . Lui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, pourtant si il savait ce qui l'attendait .

-Tu vas payer ! Criais-je à plein poumons alors qu'une immense et puissante onde blanche sortit de moi pour venir écraser Deidara . L'onde le balaya sans pitié et il atterrit à des mètres plus loin . Il avait peine à se relever et tenait son flanc droit, visiblement abîmé .

Je respirais avec force . J'étais essoufflée, hors d'haleine . La dernière chose que je vue fut le regard surpris de Sasori-san avant de tomber dans le noir complet .

 **PDV Sasori**

Cette fille cachait bien son jeu . Elle s'était défaite de mon emprise assez facilement et elle avait envoyée Deidara au tapis . Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Pain-sama voulait la garder avec nous, elle avait vraiment un sacré potentiel .

-Deidara, tu n'étais peut être pas obligée de tuer cette kunoichi . Déclarais-je, en le rejoignant .

-Je me suis un peu emporté, je l'avoue ! Je ne voulais pas en arriver la de base mais je voulais vraiment voir ce que ferait Hinata si je la poussais à bout, voir sa réaction . Répliqua t'il, en grimaçant de douleur alors qu'il essayait de se relever .

-Eh bien, on peut dire que ses réactions ne t'ont pas déçues alors . Il semble que la mort soit un des déclencheurs de son pouvoir inconnu, cette onde blanche . Cependant aujourd'hui, elle l'a utilisé en était tout à fait consciente de qu'elle faisait . Nous en parlerons à Pain-sama . Concluai-je, en reportant mon attention sur elle .

Deidara acquiesça simplement et je l'aida à se relever, il n'accepta pas au début mais finit par prendre ma main . Je jeta un coup d'œil au dernier ninja de l'équipe de Konoha, il paraissait totalement médusé bien que je ne voyais pas ses yeux, caché par des lunettes... Il sortit de son état de transe et se décida à prêter mains fortes à son ami qui se tenait à peine debout, les deux partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, laissant derrière eux leur professeur décédé ainsi que leur amie .

-Tiens prends le parchemin, je vais prendre la fille . Commandai-je, en me penchant pour ramasser le corps mou d'Hinata et le mettre sur mon épaule .

Deidara ramassa le parchemin et nous avancions pour rentrer au repère . Le combat avait duré pas mal de temps et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber, Deidara n'avait presque plus de chakra et je pensais qu'une pause ne nous ferait sûrement pas de mal .

Deidara s'asseyait par terre, dos à un arbre . Il laissa échapper un sifflement de douleur, il avait du se prendre un sacré coup mine de rien... De mon coté, je posa doucement Hinata au sol et me mit en tailleur à coté d'elle, prêt à la surveiller même si elle était inconsciente . Tout en me reposant, je me surpris à la détailler .

Elle avait un beau faciès, sa peau était très claire mais n'en n'était pas moins lumineuse et éclatante . Ses joues étaient toutes rebondies, dernière marque de l'enfance sur son charmant visage . Son expression était sereine, elle semblait si apaisée comme si rien ni personne ne pouvait plus la déranger... La pureté, tout en elle était pur . De son corps aux courbes féminines et gracieuses à son comportement ; Elle était généreuse au possible mais loin d'être bête, c'était une battante . Bien qu'elle fut sous mon contrôle, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un combattre avec autant d'ardeur et ses mouvements étaient graciles et maîtrisés .

-Elle ressemble à une poupée, elle ferait une marionnette parfaite dans ma collection... Murmurai-je, tout en continuant à l'observer quand soudain elle se mit à remuer et trembler violemment, comme si elle se débattait contre un ennemi inexistant .

-Non...Pas ça... Laissez la ! Chuchota-elle alors qu'elle continuait à se mouvoir

Je décida de la réveiller, elle aggravait l'état de ses blessures en se tortillant comme ça .

-Hinata, réveille toi . Dis-je en donnant de petites tapes sur son visage . Aucun effet, elle ne se réveillait toujours pas . Je retenta alors le coup et elle ouvrit les yeux finalement .

-Tu te réveilles enfin . Déclarai-je, en me relevant doucement .

-E-Écartez vous de moi ! S'exclama t'elle en tentant de se relever pour s'éloigner de moi mais elle échoua misérablement, retombant au sol dans un bruit sourd .

-Tu es encore faible, n'essaye pas de te relever à nouveau . Conseillai-je simplement en m'écartant pour m'asseoir plus loin .

 **PDV Hinata**

Je l'observa un moment alors qu'il s'asseyait plus loin, sans rien dire . Mon rêve m'avait trop choqué et aucun mot ne voulait sortir de ma bouche . J'enroulai mes bras autour de mes genoux et posa ma tête dessus, essayant en vain de ne me plus rappeler de ce terrible rêve...

Dans ce cauchemar, je ne distinguais pas grand chose, il faisait nuit mais la pleine lune éclairait suffisamment la pièce . Je me trouvais dans une chambre et voyais une jeune fille inconnue dormir paisiblement dans son lit quand quelqu'un est entré par la fenêtre et a levé un Kunai pour la poignarder brutalement ! Les coups pleuvaient sur la malheureuse et le sang giclait partout sur les murs et sur moi, qui assistait, impuissante à cette scène .

La scène se jouait maintenant sans cesse dans mon esprit et je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître la femme dans ce songe... Qui était elle? Et pourquoi j'assistais à sa mort ? Peut être que c'était simplement un cauchemar et que c'était des personnages sortis tout droit de mon imagination mais... Cela me paraissait peu probable . Je ne rêvais jamais de telles choses et encore moins de personnes anonymes .

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées mais Deidara me sortit de celles-ci alors qu'il m'appelai .

-Hinata, la pause est finie . Lève toi . Annonça t'il alors qu'il me tendait sa main pour m'aider .

-Je peux me lever toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide . Répondis-je d'un ton sec en me relevant doucement, j'avais mal partout mais j'arrivais à me tenir debout . Je commença donc à marcher mais j'eus un vertige qui me fit basculer en avant, je me prépara à la chute mais rien ne vint, on m'avait retenue .

-Tu ne peux même pas faire deux pas sans chanceler, laisse moi te porter . Conclut Deidara en passant un bras sous mes genoux et un autre sous mon dos pour me tenir .

-V-Vous n'êtes qu'une ordure ! Lâchez moi tout de suite ! M'exclamai-je, en voulant à tout prix sortir de son étreinte .

-Reste tranquille s'il te plaît, tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas marcher alors laisse toi faire . Répliqua t'il d'une voix douce, presque tendre .

J'étais complètement désemparée, décontenancée devant le ton de sa voix . Il me parlait normalement avec insolence et la, il était poli et respectueux . Bien qu'il était la personne que je détestais le plus au monde à cause des événements précédents, à ce moment la je fus vaincue et obligée de me laisser faire .

-Si vous insistez . Je-je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon... Déclarai-je en détournant le regard tout en rougissant légèrement .

-Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux . Allez, rentrons . Répondit il en suivant Sasori-san qui marchait déjà devant nous .

Nous ne marchions que depuis un petit moment mais le fait d'être dans les bras de Deidara me berçait, je commençais alors à fermer les yeux doucement et finis par m'assoupir .

 **PDV Deidara**

Hinata a finit par s'endormir dans mes bras . Un fin sourire se forme sur mes lèvres alors que je la regarde .

-Deidara, nous arrivons au repère . M'indiqua Sasori no danna en se tournant vers moi .

J'acquiesçai sobrement et Sasori no danna composa les mudra pour ouvrir la roche, entrée secrète de notre repère .

Nous nous faufilâmes discrètement et une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le bureau du chef . Nous toquâmes et ouvrîmes la porte, une fois qu'il nous eu dit de rentrer .

-La mission est un succès . Annonçai-je avec fierté, en réprimant mon arrogance habituelle .

* * *

Fin de ce 6ème chapitre ! Je sais que vous vous posez sûrement beaucoup de questions du coup Qui est la femme dont à rêvé Hinata ? Va t-on en apprendre encore sur son mystérieux pouvoir ? Eh bien vous en saurez certainement plus dans le prochain chapitre ou seront faite quelques révélations ^^ Ce chapitre à véritablement marqué un tournant dans ma fiction et vous avez aussi sûrement des interrogations et incompréhensions sur le fait qu'Hinata combatte son équipe et que Kurenai-sensei meure... Pour continuer cette fiction, il fallait un événement traumatisant pour Hinata et le voilà . En tout cas vous verrez plus tard que la mort de Kurenai-sensei et les choses qui ont suivi n'auront pas servie à rien . Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et vous dit à bientôt :)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Hinata de nouveau malmenée

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ! Je vous retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 7 de cette fiction sur Hinata et l'Akatsuki ! Comme l'annonce ce titre de chapitre, Hinata va de nouveau etre malmenée et souffrir à cause d'un certain membre... Je n'en dis pas plus ;) Le chapitre est un peu plus court c'est seulement qu'il n'y a pas d'évènement majeur dedans, enfin si un peu quand même, appelons plutôt cela une révélation ! :) Dans tout les cas, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ce qui vous as plu ou déplu . Toutes les critiques sont bonnes à prendre !**

 **Bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

 **Hinata de nouveau malmenée et un reve lucide trop étrange...**

 **PDV Sasori**

Deidara tenait toujours Hinata alors que nous étions dans le bureau de Pain-sama . Inconsciemment, il ne semblait pas vouloir la lacher comme le ferait un enfant avec sa peluche favorite dans les bras . Cependant, Pain-sama l'envoya la déposer dans sa chambre, elle gênait plus qu'autre chose dans la pièce bien qu'elle soit évanouie . Deidara sortit de la pièce et je m'assis sur une chaise, face a Pain-sama . Sans plus tarder, je commença à parler de la réussite de la mission .

-Comme vous l'a dit Deidara, la mission est un succès . Nous avons le parchemin . Déclarais-je sérieusement .

-Très bien, ce parchemin possède une technique très puissante qui permettrait d'obtenir une invisibilité non repérable, même par le plus puissant des ninjas . Mais je crois que cet effet ne durerait qu'un temps limité, il faudra que je demande à Konan de m'aider à étudier cette technique avant de l'utiliser . Conclua Pain-sama en prenant le grand parchemin marqué des kanji ' Feu ' et ' œil ' que je lui tendais .

Deidara rentra de nouveau dans la pièce et s'asseya sans un bruit a coté de moi . Pein-sama rangea le parchemin dans un de ses tiroirs et croisa les doigts d'une main dans l'autre . A chaque fois qu'il faisait ça, je le prenais comme un signe qu'il devenait sérieux et exigeant dans la conversation et dans ses attentes .

-Le but de cette mission n'était pas seulement de récupérer le parchemin rare, il fallait aussi observer Hinata dans ses moindres faits et gestes . A t'elle tenter de s'enfuir ? Demanda Pein-sama d'une voix grave mais modulée, montrant le contrôle parfait qu'il avait sur lui-meme et ses émotions .

-Non, pas une seule fois . Mais il faut dire qu'il s'est passé tellement de choses... Annonça Deidara en baissant le regard .

-Eh bien, dites moi tout dans ce cas la . Je veux tout savoir . Dit Pein-sama, en fixant Deidara avec insistance .

Je lançai un regard à Deidara alors qu'il commençait à tout expliquer à Pein-sama : La rencontre qu'on peut dire fortuite avec l'équipe d'Hinata, le combat qui s'est engagé alors que je la manipulais mais il n'ommet pas non plus la mort de son sensei, Kurenai Yuhi et ce qui s'est passé après...

-J'ai tué son sensei pour la pousser dans ses derniers retranchements... Et, je n'ai pas été déçu ! Informa t'il avec une expression que je ne lui ai jamais vue, c'était comme de la fascination mélée à de la peur . Je décida alors de continuer le récit car Deidara semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, à ressasser les évènements de la veille .

-Hinata, en voyant la mort de Kurenai Yuhi, s'est détachée de mon emprise d'une facilité déconcertante . Elle a foncé près de son sensei, qui agonisait déjà et c'est à ce moment la que Deidara l'a achevée, juste devant ses yeux . Hinata s'est figée, visiblement haineuse et triste au possible jusqu'à qu'elle développe une énorme onde blanche qui a instantanément balayé Deidara à des mètres plus loin . Ce pouvoir l'a considérablement affaiblie puisqu'elle est tombée inconsciente juste après . Expliquais-je, avec le plus de détails possible .

Pein-sama ne répondit pas pendant un moment, il semblait etre perdu dans ses pensées puis il leva la tête vers nous, en affichant un petit sourire sur son visage .

-Nous avons bien fait de la garder avec nous, Hinata pourrait bien nous etre utile . Par contre, il faudrait que nous en sachions plus sur son pouvoir inconnu... Mais de toute évidence, c'est un grand pouvoir et qui sait, si elle parvenait à le maitriser, la puissance qu'elle obtiendrait ? En tout cas, Sasori, Deidara . Vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant . Annonca t'il alors qu'il rangeait les quelques notes qu'il avaient prises pendant mon récit .

Nous hochames la tete et saluèrent Pein-sama avec respect en quittant son bureau . Deidara partit dans sa chambre directement et je détaillai son dos alors qu'il s'éloignait, je ne le pensais pas mais il fallait croire que sa blessure au flanc droit l'affectait encore mais je savais que son mental avait pris un sacré coup aussi... Nous étions des nukenins qui avaient renié leur patrie et pour ma part, j'avais presque oublié mon humanité puisque que j'étais devenu un pantin quasiment complet mais Deidara, lui, avait toujours son humanité et par moment, assassiner des personnes sans vergogne, surtout des femmes, l'abimait fortement...

Je retourna dans ma chambre, après tout j'avais besoin de repos aussi . Je referma la porte derrière moi et me coucha rapidement, je ne mis que quelques minutes avant de m'assoupir...

 **PDV Hinata**

Je me réveilla doucement . Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit ou je me trouvais, la pièce était plongée dans le noir complet . Cependant, je me trouvais sur quelque chose de moelleux et de doux, un lit sans doute . Je me rendis compte rapidement que je devais etre dans ma chambre à l'Akatsuki, de retour à la case départ... J'esseya de me redresser mais mon corps ne suivit pas, après tout j'avais subi beaucoup de dommages . Après un court instant, je retenta et en y allant doucement, je réussis à me relever . Je bascula les jambes hors du lit et me leva lentement, malheureusement j'étais encore faible et je m'écroula au sol...

-Aie... Murmurais-je en me frottant le crane .

Je me redressa et entreprit d'ouvrir les rideaux et la lumière filtra dans la chambre. J'en profita pour regarder l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, j'avais des hématomes sur les bras, au niveau des jambes et sur le ventre . J'avais mal à la tete,et je me sentais nauséeuse, j'avais du tombé sur une pierre lorsque je m'étais évanouie...Décidemment, ma maladresse me suivait ou que j'aille ! Mes blessures n'étaient pas pansées et l'une des lacérations, la plus profonde que j'avais sur le bras, commençait à s'infecter .

Je n'avais pas le choix, il n'y avait rien dans ma chambre pour que je puisse me soigner alors il fallait que je parte en expédition dans le repère . Mais avaient-ils au moins une infirmerie ici ? Ou une salle avec des médicaments ? Je n'en avais aucune idée mais de toute manière, c'était ça ou je continuais à regarder mes plaies sans rien faire...

J'ouvris la porte silencieusement en regardant de gauche à droite, personne . J'avancait alors pas à pas dans le long couloir des chambres de tout les membres puis je tourna à droite, le onsen était au bout mais il y avait deux autres portes . Je tenta d'ouvrir celle de droite mais elle était fermée à clef, je tenta alors avec celle de gauche et par chance, elle fut ouverte ! Je rentra sans faire de bruit, il faisait terriblement froid et le sol en pierres était gelé . J'alluma la lumière et resta totalement médusée en voyant ce que la petite remise contenait Des shurikens de tailles différentes, des tonnes de kunai, des petits parchemins explosifs et plein d'autres armes encore !

-Qu-quel arsenal... Bégeyais-je à voix basse tandis que je touchais les armes du bout du doigt, elles étaient de très bonne qualité . Cependant, je trouvais bizarre que cette salle ne soit pas plus protégée que ca... Mais bon, je n'avais pas trouvée ce que je cherchais initialement .

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici, hein ? S'exclama une voix qu'Hinata ne connaissait que trop bien et qu'elle redoutait d'entendre .

-Hi-Hidan-san ! Je m'excuse, je ne devrais pas etre ici. Répondis-je alors que je voulais de sortir de la remise mais Hidan bloqua le passage avec son bras .

-Ou crois tu aller comme ca ? Tu ne t'en tireras pas, cette fois ci . Déclara il alors qu'il s'approchait de moi, avec un sourire carnassier qui ne me rassurait absolument pas .

Je reculai, effrayée, jusqu'à me cogner le bas du dos contre une étagère . Je n'avais pas d'échappatoire, aucun endroit ou aller . Hidan se tenait en face de moi, il ne me laisserait pas partir .

-Ecoute moi bien, tu es ma proie d'accord ? Je vais faire ce que je veux de toi, de ton corps... Tu vas m'appartenir et je vais te briser, de détruire jusqu'à que tu me sois complètement dévouée... Sussura t'il dans mon oreille d'une voix rauque que toute femme aurait trouvée mystérieuse et attirante mais pas moi, il me terrifiait .

Il commença alors à retirer ma veste lilas déchirée par endroits et il la jeta par terre, sans ménagements . Il me détailla alors de haut en bas, j'avais encore ma légère cotte de maille noire mais elle moulait mes formes, la vue semblait lui plaire... Je croisa les bras sur ma poitrine préominente, la cahant de sa vue mais il baissa mes bras violemment avant de fourrer sa langue dans ma bouche dans un baiser forcé !

Je gémissais en essayant de me défaire de son emprise mais il était trop lourd, je lui mordis donc la langue aussi fort que je le pouvais, sur le coup de la douleur il s'éloigna et je repris confiance en moi, le fixant avec colère mais mon corps tremblant démontrait le contraitre. J'avais quand meme réussis à le repousser, j'étais fière de moi ! Mais ce n'était pas pour longtemps .

-Sale garce ! Ne t'avises plus jamais de refaire ça ! S'écria t'il alors qu'il me donna une bonne gifle sur la joue .

Je laissa échapper un cri de douleur, celle ci était fulgurante . C'était comme si ma joue était en train de bruler . Je voulais tellement m'enfuir mais j'étais trop faible, comme d'habitude... Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur mon visage et je ne parvenais pas à les arreter, j'étais impuissante et terrorisée .

-Par pitié Hidan-san, arretez... Suppliais-je en ramenant mes genoux près de mon corps, dans une vaine tentative de me protéger .

Hidan s'approcha à nouveau de moi mais une force sembait l'empecher d'approcher, comme si une vitre se trouvait entre lui et moi . Qu'est ce que c'était ? Ou plutot qui ?

-Hidan . Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ? Questionna Pain en rentrant dans la pièce, suivi de Konan-san .

-Pff rien du tout, cette grognasse m'a énervé ! J'ai simplement voulu la punir... Répondit Hidan avec une moue boudeuse .

-Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai formellement interdit qu'on lui fasse du mal et tu as désobéi à cette règle, sors d'ici et que je ne me répète pas . Informa Pain d'un ton qui ne laissait pas place à la contestation .

-Pas besoin de s'énerver pour si peu, Chef ! On peut meme plus s'amuser, bon je me casse... Salut la compagnie ! Lança t'il en quittant la salle .

Hidan était enfin parti, je ne craignais plus rien mais pourtant j'étais encore angoissée . Je ne pleurais plus mais j'avais tellement eu peur que je m'étais enfoncée les ongles dans la peau, créant des marques rouges sur mes avants bras . Konan-san s'acroupit à mes cotés et posa sa main sur mon genou, dans une tentative de m'apaiser .

-Il est parti, Hinata . C'est bon, c'est fini... Viens tu peux te lever ? Demanda t'elle en se relevant .

-Oui... Oui, je pense . Dis-je d'une voix fragile, j'étais encore sous le choc . Je me leva en tremblant encore et suivit sans un mot Pain et Konan-san . Je ne savais pas ou ils allaient mais avec eux, j'étais en sécurité au moins . Loin de ce malade mental qu'était et serait toujours Hidan .

-Pain m'a dit que tu étais blessée lorsque tu es revenue de mission, il m'a demandé d'aller te soigner mais quand je suis venue dans ta chambre, tu n'y étais pas . Expliqua Konan-san en se retournant vers moi comme nous continuions à marcher

-Je-je... En effet, je cherchais une infirmerie . Déclarais-je en rougissant génée .

-Il y en a bien une ici, mais tu ne sais problament pas ou elle est . C'est pour cela que tu as atteri dans la salle des armes . Déduisit Konan-san en hochant la tete .

-J'ai entendu un cri depuis mon bureau, je savais que c'était toi, Hinata . Alors j'ai rejoint Konan rapidement et nous t'avons trouvé . Ajouta Pain, pour finir .

-Merci beaucoup... Remerciais-je en me courbant légèrement .

-Je sais que Hidan est un rustre, un psychopate et dès qu'une femme l'attire, il est prêt à tout . Y compris à la violer brutalement... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire ca . Expliqua Konan-san en serrant le poing, je supposa que c'était la solidarité féminine .

-Désormais, je vous laisse ici . J'ai du travail, repose toi Hinata, Konan va prendre soin de toi . Annonça Pain et il disparut dans un écran de fumée .

Konan me fit entrer dans la pièce, les murs étaient peints en blanc ce qu'il y avait de plus banal . Il y avait une table avec quelques ingrédients dessus au milieu de la pièce, il y avait aussi des armoires remplies de remèdes et une commode à coté de la table . Un lit se trouvait au fond de la pièce, surement pour les blessés qui s'y reposaient en cas de besoin .

-Je t'en prie, installe toi Hinata . M'ordonna gentiment Konan-san en désignant le lit . Je m'exécuta et la regarda prendre de l'onguent, des bandages et des gellules avant de revenir près de moi . Elle me demanda d'enlever ma veste et d'enlever mon corsaire bleu, j'étais normalement pudique mais Konan-san me mettait à l'aise, puis c'était pour me soigner donc je ne la fis pas attendre .

Elle appliqua de l'onguent sur mes nombreux hématomes et banda les plus larges pour éviter que je ne fasse mal, en m'appuyant quelque part par exemple . Je lui indiqua aussi que j'avais mal a la tete et voyant des petites entailles, elle enroula un bandage autour de mon crane . Elle pris ensuite une aiguille et un fil classique et commença, après avoir désincté ma plaie, à la recoudre . Je trésaillis, ma blessure n'était pas très profonde mais l'aiguille dans ma chair me piquait, comme une chatouille désagréable .

-Je m'excuse, je couds moins bien que Kakuzu mais ca devrait aller . Dit-elle en finissant de suturer l'entaille .

-Ne vous en faites pas, Konan-san . Merci beaucoup . Répondis-je avec reconnaissance en effleurant ma plaie franchement recousue alors que je la regardais . Dans trois semaines, elle sera cicatrisée .

-Maintenant, c'est comme tu le souhaites . Je peux te garder ici ou tu peux retourner dans ta chambre . Me proposa t'elle tout en rangeant ce qu'elle avait sortit pour me soigner .

-Je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je pense . Déclarais-je .

-Très bien, dans ce cas je t'accompagne . Annonça Konan-san .

Nous sortimes de l'infirmerie et en quelques minutes, je fus devant ma chambre . Elle me salua, en me conseillant de faire attention à mes points de suture . Je la remercia chaleureusement et rentra dans ma chambre . Encore une journée anormale... J'évitais de ressasser mais Hidan m'avait véritablement horrifiée, si Pain et Konan n'avaient pas été la, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu me faire ? Je n'osais meme pas l'imaginer...

Je me coucha sur mon lit et m'endormit rapidement, je pensais faire un sommeil sans reves mais je fus loin de me douter du reve mystérieux que j'allais faire .

 _ **-Reve d'Hinata-**_

 _Je m'éveillai près d'un pavillon qui ne parraissait familier, l'odeur des fleurs étaient très forte et emplissaient mes narines . Mais ou étais-je ? Dans un reve ? Oui je revais actuellement ! Je pouvais controler mes actions, par conséquent je décida d'aller explorer un peu, histoire de savoir ou je me trouvais bien que ce soit un reve . Je ne croisais personne jusqu'à que je me stoppa en voyant une scène des plus incroyables se jouer devant mes yeux !_

 _-C'est... C'est juste pas possible ! Bafoullais-je à voix basse ._

 _Je me trouvais sur les terres du clan Hyuga et devant moi, un membre de la Soke s'entrainait avec une jeune fille, surement son enfant . Néamoins, quelque chose clochait . Leurs vetements n'étaient pas ceux de mon temps, ils paraissaient bien plus anciens et les maisons, la disposition d'un tas de choses était différente . Je continuais à regarder discrètement l'entrainement quand la jeune fille se tourna brusquement dans ma direction ._

 _-Père il y'a quelqu'un ici avec nous . Nous ne sommes pas seuls La présence me semble... Bizarre . Expliqua la jeune fille comme si elle savait que j'étais la . Parlait-elle bien de moi ? Après tout elle s'est retournée vers moi, comme si elle m'avait senti... Quel reve !_

 _-Nous sommes seuls ici pour l'entrainement, tu le sais bien Haruka . Maintenant, concentre toi . Ordonna l'homme dont je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître l'identité ._

 _Haruka...Haruka Hyuga . Ce nom m'était inconnu mais quand je le prononca, il me semblait familier, presque rassurant . Mais ce qui me choqua le plus, c'est que cette fille me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Elle semblait toute aussi timide que moi dans ses mouvements, ses attaques et sa façon de parler... Mais qui était t'elle au juste ? Et puis cet homme, son père . Sa tete me parlait définitivement plus que sa fille, mais je n'arrivais à mettre un nom sur ce visage . Sans que j'eus plus le temps de me poser des questions, je me réveilla et cette fois dans la vraie vie ._

 _ **-Fin du reve d'Hinata-**_

-C'était Haruka Hyuga et son père, le fondateur du clan Hyuga, Kazuki Hyuga . Déclarais-je pour moi-meme après m'etre réveillée .


	8. Chapitre 8 : La descente aux enfers

**Bonjour ou bonsoir les ami(e)s ! Cela fait un moment que je n'ai pas publié de chapitre pour cette fiction ! ^^ Je m'excuse, je ne trouvais plus le temps avec les cours, les devoirs et tout un tas d'autre choses… En tout cas j'esseyerai d'etre plus régulière dans la publication mais je ne promets rien. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ;) Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

 **La descente aux enfers**

 **PDV Hinata**

Après ce rêve intriguant, je ne parvenais plus à me rendormir. Pourquoi avais-je rêvé du fondateur de mon clan ? Cette question restait sans réponses. Alors que je réfléchissait à d'éventuelles hypothèses, mon ventre se mit à grogner. J'avais terriblement faim et je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille... A la pensée d'un bon repas, mon ventre gronda de plus belle ! Je décida de me lever et de sortir de ma chambre pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre sous la dent mais une réfléxion se fit dans mon esprit : Et si je croisais à nouveau Hidan ? Là il n'hésiterait pas à me toucher ou à faire bien pire... C'était une mauvaise idée.

-Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi affaiblie... Soufflais-je en m'asseyant de nouveau sur mon lit.

Je tentais de chercher des solutions à mon problème, un moyen d'atteindre la cuisine sans croiser Hidan mais c'était impossible, il serait partout où je me trouverais... Hidan était prêt à me traquer comme une proie et il me l'avait bien fait comprendre. Toujours dans mes pensées, je ne réalisa pas que la porte de ma chambre s'était ouverte, laissant entrer Itachi.

-Bonjour, Hinata. Me salua t-il alors qu'il posa un plateau de nourriture sur mes draps.

Je le détailla sans dire un mot. Ma conscience et mon respect m'empêchait de me jeter férocement sur la nourriture qu'il avait soigneusement posé devant moi. Je n'osais pas manger, je veux dire j'étais affamée certes, mais quelque chose me disais qu'il fallait plutot que j'attende sa permission pour commencer. Je n'étais pas un chien mais je préférais attendre calmement plutot qu'il me violente encore, comme l'autre fois...

-Mange. Déclara t-il simplement, en s'asseyant en face de moi.

Je pris les baguettes posées sur le plateau et commença à manger doucement, la nourriture était délicieuse ! Je me demanda si c'était Itachi qui avait cuisiné ou bien Konan-san, mon choix se pencha rapidement sur Konan-san. Tout était si bien présenté visuellement et le goût était succulent, c'était bien la première fois que j'appréciais autant manger ! Alors que je dévorais littérallement mon repas, Itachi me fixait avec un petit sourire.

-Quelle faim de loup, je dirais à Konan que tu as tout mangé. Annonça t-il d'une voix suave en s'approchant de moi subitement.

Je recula, surprise. Je savais que je rougissais fortement, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien maintenant et je sentais son souffle chaud... Je détourna le regard, apeurée, mais il m'enleva tout bonnement un grain de riz collé près de mes lèvres. J'avoue avoir pensé qu'il allait m'embrasser…

Il s'éloigna et mangea le grain de riz en continuant à me fixer avec son regard perçant. Il prenait plaisir à me taquiner visiblement... Je baissa la tete vivement, j'étais terriblement genée. Je n'osais plus bouger, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? J'étais déjà assez confuse comme ça et ce n'était pas pour que lui en rajoute une couche...

Itachi ne disait plus rien tandis qu'il ramassait mon plateau pour quitter la chambre, je le regardai partir quand soudainement un tremblement se fit sentir ! Que se passait-il ?! J'entendais des explosions au loin et des cris, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'ils découvriraient notre repère aussi vite. Dévoila Itachi en restant stoique alors que je le regardai avec incompréhension. De qui parlait-il ? Une organisation attaquait-elle le repère ? Sa phrase ne m'aidait en rien à comprendre la situation.

-Il faut que l'on retrouve les autres pour s'enfuir ! Ajoutais-je en sortant de la pièce ou le chaos était encore plus présent. Les cris se faisaient plus forts et les explosions semblaient plus proches, surement le pouvoir de Deidara...

J'observais le couloir à moitié détruit, cherchant une possible issue quand trois ninjas armés coururent vers Itachi et moi ! Ils ne portaient aucun bandeau et étaient habillés avec des vêtements d'antan, je n'arrivais pas à les reconnaître.

-Katon boule de feu suprême ! S'exclama Itachi alors qu'une énorme boule de feu, ressemblant presque à du magma en fusion, se ruait sur nos attaquants.

La sphère embrasée les ahnila immédiatemment et il ne restait plus rien de ces malheureux ninjas ! Je restai bouche bée. J'avais déjà vu Sasuke utiliser cette technique mais jamais avec une telle puissance ! Je devais le reconnaître, Itachi était un monstre...

Après avoir effectué sa technique, Itachi agrippa mon poignet pour courir et nous détalions dans le repère assiégé. Je ne savais pas ou nous allions mais je me résolus à lui faire confiance, après tout il connaissait bien mieux les lieux que moi. Par chance, nous trouvions Kisame qui combattait sans grande peine quelques ninjas dans ce qui restait de la salle principale, il semblait s'amuser comme un véritable enfant.

-Yo Itachi ! Oh tiens, la fille Hyuga est avec toi. J'en ai fini dans deux minutes, tu veux bien patienter ? Déclara t-il tout en repoussant facilement trois ninjas qui l'assaillaient en même temps. Encore une fois, j'étais impressionée. A quel point étaient-ils forts ? Il discutait sans pression avec son partenaire comme si de rien n'était, j'aurais tout vu...

Itachi tenait toujours fermement mon poignet et j'hésitais à lui dire que je pouvais marcher seule mais ce n'était surement pas le moment... Kisame finit par tuer son dernier opposant et nous quittions le repère. Dehors se tenait un incroyable champ de bataille : J'apercevais Sasori et Deidara combattre ensemble une horde de ninjas habillés du même accoutrement que ceux dans le repère. Plus loin, Hidan et Kakuzu se disputaient car Hidan lui reprochait de ne pas lui avoir laissé plus de personnes à tuer. Je ne trouvais pas Konan-san et Pain, j'espérais qu'il ne leur était rien arrivé...

Interrompant mon observation, une kunoichi masquée m'attaqua par derrière mais je l'avais vu. A la minute ou nous étions attaqué, j'avais activé mon byakugan ! Je bloqua de ma paume son sabre aiguisé mais une horrible douleur dans mon bras m'affaiblissait et je ne parvenais plus à la repousser ! Je tomba sur mes genoux en tenant mon bras, meutri par mes points de suture qui menaçaient de s'ouvrir. Était-ce la fin ?

La kunoichi jubila devant mon pitoyable état et s'apprêta à me trancher la gorge quand elle fut repousée par un coup violent à des mètres plus loin ! Je releva difficilement la tete pour regarder celui qui m'avait sauvé et constata avec surprise que c'était Sasori ! Il m'aida à me relever et je remarqua qu'elle devait être la dernière ennemie car plus personne ne se tenait debout. Des centaines de cadavres recouvraient l'herbe qui était teintée de sang. Je n'avais pas vu un tel massacre depuis longtemps... Tout était silencieux et j'observais les alentours à la rechercher d'un quelconque soldat encore vivant quand j'entendus des pleurs ! Sans plus attendre, je me précipita vers la personne dont j'avais entendu les sanglots.

-Vous allez bien ? M'exclamais-je en retournant doucement la personne. C'était un gamin, je dirais la dizaine et il était le dernier survivant de cette horrible bataille. Il avait de multiples blessures et son corps était recouvert de sang. Il vivait ses dernières minutes...

-Je...Je ne voulais pas me battre. Expliqua t-il alors qu'il me regardait comme si j'étais son dernier espoir. Je pris sa main pour le rassurer dans ses derniers instants. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient envoyé un si jeune enfant se battre comme ça. N'avaient-ils aucune pitié ?!

-J'aurais voulu revoir maman une dernière fois... Continua t-il alors qu'il était pris d'une violente quinte de toux. Je ne controlai plus mes émotions et je pleurai à chaudes larmes devant ce pauvre enfant. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si cruelle ? Je le rassurai du mieux que je pouvais en caressant ses cheveux et j'aperçus un fin sourire se former sur ses lèvres, malgré la douleur.

-Merci, madame l'ange. Déclara t-il dans un murmure mais sa tête bascula en arrière et il expira son dernier souffle. Je fixais son petit corps sans vie et les larmes continuaient à couler de mes yeux abimés, je ne connaissais pas cet enfant mais je ne l'oublierai pas. Jamais.

J'entendis des pas s'approcher de moi et une main se posa légèrement sur mon épaule. Je tourna la tete et vut Itachi qui me fixait avec les sharingans encore activés, il était bien plus pale que d'habitude mais son expression restait glaciale. Comme d'habitude, il ne me montrait aucune émotion… Ou alors j'étais bien trop émotive ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

-Allons-y, Hinata.

Je repoussa la main qu'il me tendait et me releva sans son aide. Tout le monde semblait m'attendre pour partir vers un autre repère. Je mis à coté de Sasori qui m'observait avec indifférence et nous partions en direction des montagnes, ou se trouvait surement une autre cachette ou nous attendait Pain et Konan-san.

Le chemin se fit dans le silence le plus total, personne ne pipait mot. Mes pensées se tournaient sans cesse vers ce garçon, je revoyais son sourire angélique se former sur ses fines lèvres alors que son corps était teinté de sang... Je ne l'oublierai jamais mais c'est presque comme si il allait hanter ma vie maintenant. Le temps passait vite et le soleil se couchait lentement dans les montagnes, laissant le ciel se parer de rose et d'orange. Je ne savais pas combien de temps nous avions marcher mais ce que je savais c'était que mes pieds n'en pouvaient plus, ils étaient en compote.

-Nous allons camper ici pour la nuit. Demain nous reprendrons la marche en direction d'un autre repère, ou nous attendent Konan et Pain-sama. Déclara Itachi en se retournant vers nous car il marchait en tête de file.

Tout le monde aquiesca vivement et nous établissions notre campement autour de quelques arbres dans une pleine, traversée par une jolie rivière. Nous avions quitter notre précédent repère rapidement alors je me doutais que nous allions dormir à la belle étoile, sans couvertures pour se réchauffer ou quoi que ce soit. L'idée me déplaisait déjà mais avais-je le choix ? Non.

-Commençons par faire un feu. Je vais chercher du bois avec Deidara. Informa Sasori en s'éloignant avec Deidara.

Maintenant, j'étais donc seule avec Itachi et Kisame. Les deux discutaient ensemble calmement mais je n'écoutais pas, ce n'était rien de bien intéressant. Je m'adossa contre un sapin quand Itachi s'approcha de moi, surement pour me demander quelque chose.

-Il nous faudrait quelques pierres si l'on veut construire le foyer. Tu en trouveras près de la rivière. M'indiqua t-il avec son ton de voix froid avant de rejoindre à nouveau Kisame.

-Il n'est vraiment pas aimable... Soupirais-je en le fixant s'éloigner lentement. Même pas un s'il te plaît, même pas un sourire. Mais bon à quoi m'attendais-je ? C'est d'Itachi Uchiha dont on parle, cet homme est toujours stoïque. Je n'avais pas le choix donc je partis chercher les pierres demandées près de la rivière qui se trouvait en contrebas de la plaine.

L'eau coulait doucement d'un flot régulier et les derniers rayons de soleil se reflétait dessus, l'eau paraissait briller de milles feux devant mes yeux ébahis. J'avais devant moi un véritable tableau naturel, un magnifique coin de paradis perdu au milieu des montagnes. Me rapellant subitement le but de ma venue, je pris cinq grosses pierres que j'eu bien du mal à porter avec mon bras blessé. Je commençai donc à repartir vers le campement mais cette rivère semblait me rappeller, m'obligeant à me débarrasser, un tant soit peu, de cette douleur sourde qui me dévorait à petit feu...

Je posa les pierres sur le sol et m'assis doucement en face de ce ruisseau, observant les poissons que je ne parvenais presque plus à distinguer, se mouver dans l'eau. Les oiseaux gazoullaient perchés sur leurs branches et moi, je me contentais d'admirer cette scène tout droit sortie d'un conte de fées.

-Je.. Pleure ? Murmurais-je en sentant une goutte, puis deux, puis trois tomber sur mes mains. J'arrivais à un point ou je ne me rendais même plus compte si des larmes coulaient de mes yeux... Alors que je tentais d'essuyer ces larmes, mes sanglots redoublèrent et je finis par me laisser aller. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je pleurais, j'atteignais surement mes limites, un point de non-retour.

Le chant des oiseaux s'alliait étrangement avec la musique de mes pleurs ; Mélodie contraire qui résonnait dans la montagne. Finalement j'avais fait fuir les oiseaux, les poissons avaient descendu la rivière, j'étais seule. Seule face à moi-même, face à ma souffrance, face à ma vie, face à tout. J'avais du sang sur les mains, le sang de mon professeur et le sang d'un innocent. Je ne les ais pas tué mais c'est presque comme si je l'avais fait... J'étais faible. Un ange devenu démon.

-Hinata. Apella une voix que je reconnaissais bien, malgré moi. Je n'osais pas me retourner, pas question de montrer encore une fois ma fragilité et à quel point j'étais brisée.

-Hinata. La voix se faisait plus proche et je boucha mes oreilles alors que mes pleurs, jusque là taris, refirent surface et dévalèrent mes joues rosées. Je n'avais pas envie d'entendre sa voix. Sa voix suave comme le sifflement d'un serpent, sa voix mystérieuse mais que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de trouver attirante... La voix d'Itachi.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda t-il alors qu'il se tenait devant moi, me regardant de ses yeux noirs qui semblaient toujours vides d'interet et d'émotions.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas... Soufflais-je en reniflant doucement.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il insiste mais il ne le fit pas. Il m'observa sans rien dire pendant quelques minutes, prit les pierres posées à coté de moi et repartit comme il était venu. De mon coté, je resta encore un certain temps face à cette eau ruisselante mais la nuit était tombée et le froid se faisait ressentir, enveloppant mon corps d'une brise glaciale.

-Je devrais remonter. Déclairais-je en me levant, des crampes se faisaient sentir car j'étais restée bien trop longtemps assise. Je m'étira et remonta vivement la petite côte pour rejoindre le groupe.

Au fur et à mesure que je progressais, la chaleur se faisait sentir et j'aperçus les flammes du feu danser sous le ciel étoilé. Deidara et Kisame discutaient près du feu, tout en laissant échapper quelques rires gras tandis que Sasori, adossé contre un arbre, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je ne voyais pas Itachi et je me fichais bien de l'endroit ou il pouvait se trouver…

Je me stoppa quelques instants, je n'avais jamais remarquer mais il était d'une beauté remarquable. Sa peau pale prenait une jolie teinte caramel avec les flammes qui bougeait près de lui et ses grands yeux bruns, d'habitude ternes, étaient luisants. Son expression semblait mélancolique devant les braises du feu et je me demandais à quoi il pensait, surement son passé... Qui était-il avant de faire parti de l'Akatsuki ?

-Ou étais-tu ? Commença t-il, brisant la quiétude qui s'était installée.

-Je..j'étais partie chercher des pierres pour faire le feu. Répondis-je en ramenant mes genoux près de moi, pour me réchauffer encore plus.

-Il y a encore des traces de larmes séchées sur tes joues. Déclara t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux rouges qui prenaient des reflets cuivrés.

Comment savait-il que j'avais pleuré ? Il ne m'a même pas adresser un regard depuis tout à l'heure... Ou alors Itachi lui aurait dit ? Je n'aurais surement pas de réponses à mes questions. Je n'avais plus rien à dire alors je me contentais de regarder les flammes en mouvement en face de moi, puissantes flammes orangées qui rassuraient mon corps frigorifié.

Je laissa échapper un baillement, la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Je posa alors ma tête sur mes genoux pour conserver ma chaleur corporelle. Mes paupières se faisaient lourdes et je commençais à m'endormir paisiblement, mais non sans entendre une dernière parole avant de sombrer.

-C'est le début de la descente vers les ténèbres, Hinata.


End file.
